Le prix de son désir vol 2 Le Bracelet d'Ishbala
by Serleena
Summary: Maintenant que le démon est là, Roy doit rompre son pacte. C'est le début d'un long voyage qui commence.
1. L'objet du pacte

**Voilà la suite de ma fic en trois volumes. Ceci est le chapitre des révélations, pourquoi Roy a vendu son âme.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Maes et Riza poursuivaient leur promenade, bavardant de tout et de rien avec Hayate en tête. Leurs pas les menèrent dans la rue où habitait le colonel. Nos amis y trouvèrent un étrange rassemblement, devant ce qui paraissait être le logis de Mustang. Les deux soldats stoppèrent net. Sourcils froncés, ils observèrent un instant l'attroupement. En plus des passants, ils remarquèrent surtout des voitures de police. Craignant un drame, les militaires coururent vers l'endroit.

C'était bien l'immeuble de Mustang. Maes et Riza grimpèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre, pour arriver devant le palier du brun. Des policiers en sortaient ou y entraient.

« Oh non … non … » souffla Riza prise d'une affreuse pensée.

« Pourvu que … tout mais pas ça … » renchérit Maes de la même manière.

Leur pire crainte se serait-elle réalisée ? Sâatha avait-elle obtenu ce que Roy lui devait ? D'un même mouvement une fois encore, ils franchirent la distance les séparant de l'entrée. Un policier les empêcha d'entrer. Maes sortit sa carte de militaire, et la voie fut libre. Quand il entra suivi de Riza, il découvrit un épouvantable désordre. Des objets cassés, des morceaux de verres, du sang même, et une trace de brûlure sur un mur.

Leurs yeux cherchaient frénétiquement un tas de sable avec une pièce en or, qui confirmerait leur peur. Mais rien. Juste un champ de bataille. Riza regarda Hughes, n'osant être soulagée. Le commissaire leur demanda s'ils connaissaient l'occupant des lieux.

« C'était notre collègue, le colonel Mustang. Que s'est-il passé ? » dit Riza.

Elle le voyait bien, mais elle voulait savoir ce que les policiers avaient trouvé.

« Une sacrée baston à mon avis. Mais il n'y a aucun corps, en dépit de cette mare de sang là-bas. D'ailleurs c'est très bizarre. » répondit le commissaire.

« De quoi ? » demanda Maes.

« Eh ben ce sang. Il n'y en a que là, et pas de cadavre. On aurait pu penser que le corps avait été traîné pour être caché, mais non. Pas de traces. Pas une goutte de sang ailleurs qu'ici. »

Alors où donc était passé le cadavre ? Riza demanda si par hasard ils avaient trouvé un petit tas de sable avec une pièce d'or. Surpris par cette question, le commissaire répondit par la négative. Ce qui soulagea les militaires. Roy avait donc en toute logique put échapper une seconde fois au démon d'Ishbal. La question maintenant, était : où était-il ? Et Sâatha également. A qui donc appartenait le sang inondant le sol ? Lequel des deux avaient été gravement blessé ?

Ne pouvant plus rien faire d'autre, Hughes et Hawkeye se résignèrent à quitter l'endroit. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Comme ils étaient proches du domicile du lieutenant, elle invita Maes à dîner. Bien qu'il soit attendu, le lieutenant-colonel accepta, car ils devaient discuter de tout ça. Il n'aurait qu'à téléphoner à sa femme pour l'informer.

* * *

« Je ne sais quoi penser. Roy a l'air de s'être enfui. » commença Hughes en reposant le téléphone.

« Mais dans quel état ? Et où va-t-il aller ? » ajouta Riza qui mettait le couvert.

Maes vint l'aider, et mit les verres.

« Je crois qu'il est à peu près intact. Vu la quantité de sang perdue, le coup a dû être mortel. Or il n'y avait pas de cadavre. Donc ça pourrait être Sâatha qui a été touchée. Elle m'a l'air immortelle, on peut penser que ça ne l'a pas trop gênée. » répondit le brun à lunettes.

Y'en a qui ont de la chance. Ca m'irait bien moi, de savoir que même si je perds trois litres de sang je ne risque pas de mourir.

« Et puis, ça ne correspond pas à ses méthodes. Sâatha ne découpe pas ceux qui ont passé un pacte avec elle. Le colonel ne possède pas non plus une arme capable de trancher quelqu'un. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux.» continua Riza.

« Probablement un allié. » en déduisit Maes.

Il soupira. Plus ils trouvaient de réponses, plus il y avait de questions. Si Mustang s'était trouvé un allié, pourquoi avoir pris la fuite ? Quelqu'un d'autre convoiterait-il l'âme du colonel ? A moins que le brun n'ait pas vu la personne l'ayant sauvé du serpent aux yeux rouges. Ce qui était curieux. La bagarre avait l'être de s'être finie au salon. La pièce n'était pas bien grande, Roy avait forcément dû voir quelqu'un.

Casse-tête hein ? Les deux soldats restèrent donc sur le fait que Roy avait encore la vie sauve, et toujours son âme par la même occasion. Il leur fallait en plus de le rechercher, trouver le moyen de le sortir de ce sacré guêpier. Il avait parlé d'un clan d'Ishbals spécial, peut-être pourraient-ils commencer par là.

« C'est une idée. Quoique si Roy est en fuite, il doit vouloir essayer de les rejoindre. Car là ça devient plus qu'urgent : il a échappé de justesse à Sâatha. » continua Maes avant de prendre une bouchée.

« En effet. Je persiste à croire qu'il nous faut aussi chercher ce qu'était ce fameux pacte. Jusque à il s'est entêté à ne rien nous dire. » approuva Riza.

Maes acquiesça. La table fut débarrassée, et la vaisselle faite. La discussion continua au salon.

« Hmmm … nous savons que Roy a passé son pacte durant la guerre d'Ishbal. Un contexte particulièrement difficile, idéal pour Sâatha. Elle n'a pas dû avoir de mal à le convaincre. » commença Maes, la tête en arrière.

« Ca ne nous avance guère. Nous n'avons pratiquement pas quitté le colonel durant cette période. J'étais chargée de protéger les Alchimistes d'Etat, et j'ai été affectée à sa protection rapprochée. Je ne vois vraiment pas quand ce pacte a pu être conclu. » souleva la blonde.

« Ca c'est pas faux. Ce qui complique encore plus l'affaire. Ca voudrait logiquement dire qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré Sâatha, et qu'il n'avait par conséquent rien à souhaiter. » déduisit le lieutenant-colonel.

Tous deux savaient que c'était impossible. Roy n'aurait pas été marqué pour rien, il avait même avoué qu'effectivement il avait exprimé un désir. Il y avait un problème quelque part. Soudain, Riza se redressa. Elle feuilletait le livre que Roy avait acheté sur la mythologie Ishbale, et qu'elle avait subtilisé à son domicile.

* * *

« Je crois avoir trouvé ce qui cloche. Ecoutez ce qui est dit à propos des objets de pacte : _Leur nature peut être très variée, et même immatérielle. Si celui-ci est humain et présent au moment de la signature, alors il n'en gardera aucun souvenir. Sa mémoire sera même faussée._ C'est le cas d'Alphonse ! Souvenez-vous, il ne s'est pas rappelé de ce qui s'était passé juste avant de retrouver son corps. Il ne se souvient même pas de comment son frère aurait pu trouver la pierre philosophale. Ce qui est logique parce que Sâatha a falsifié ses souvenirs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Pour quelle raison ? Al n'était pas en état de s'opposer au pacte. » remarqua Hughes.

Riza tourna fébrilement les pages. Elle suivit le texte du doigt, puis énonça :

« _Si l'objet du pacte est détruit, alors il est automatiquement annulé_. Voilà c'est ça ! Je viens de tout comprendre ! »

Maes attendit avec impatience que Riza explique sa trouvaille. Elle le regarda.

« J'ai trouvé l'objet du pacte. C'est tout simple maintenant. Le livre dit qu'il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi, du matériel à l'immatériel en passant par l'homme. Dans ce cas précis, la mémoire du concerné est falsifiée. Et pour une raison très simple : pour éviter que cet objet soit détruit. Car s'il n'y a plus d'objet, il n'y a plus de pacte et Sâatha perds une âme. Ce qui explique également deux choses. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée pour la première fois face à ce démon, elle ne m'a rien fait. Et nous ne parvenons pas à nous rappeler du moment où Roy a passé son pacte. Parce que notre mémoire a été faussée, et donc … » expliqua-t-elle.

« Nous sommes l'objet de ce pacte. Elle vous a rien fait car vous tuer aurait rompu le pacte. » répondit Hughes.

« Exactement. Vous et moi sommes l'objet du pacte de Mustang. Ou plus précisément nos vies. » continua Hawkeye.

Hughes fronça les sourcils. Comment ça leurs vies ? Roy aurait-il demandé à ce qu'ils vivent centenaires ?

« Il y a environ une semaine, je suis tombé sur un dossier d'archive. Je cherchais des réponses dans les archives de la guerre d'Ishbal. Dans ce dossier, il était rapporté un piège dans lequel une unité aurait subie de graves pertes, près des trois quarts de son effectif. Il s'agit de l'escouade Delta 9. » révéla Riza.

« Mais … c'était la nôtre ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de piège ? » interrogea le brun aux yeux verts surpris.

« Nous devions envahir un secteur. Nous sommes entrés dans un bâtiment, et les Ishbals nous ont pris par surprise. Ensuite, une bombe aurait explosé. » raconta le lieutenant.

Maes sentait son cœur danser la conga dans sa poitrine. Il venait de comprendre ce que son meilleur ami avait réclamé à Sâatha.

« Nous avons dû être gravement blessés. Mortellement même. Vous et moi étions les plus proches de Roy. Il a donc souhaité notre survie en échange de son âme. » dit-il.

Un silence suivit cette découverte. Riza referma le livre, et mit son poing sur sa bouche. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il aurait fait un pareil sacrifice pour elle. Vendre son âme en échange de sa vie sauve … le lieutenant fut touché bien plus qu'elle ne saurait jamais le dire. Inutile de préciser que son amour pour lui, que Riza gardait soigneusement au fonds de son cœur, en fut considérablement renforcé.

Déjà qu'il était en béton armé, maintenant c'était de l'acier trempé. Hughes semblait stupéfait lui aussi. Il avait juré à son ami de l'aider dans l'ombre, et réalisait à présent que ça paraissait limite sans valeur en comparaison de ce que le brun avait fait. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, qui défilaient à toute vitesse, et les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans leur cœur.

« C'est vraiment … incroyable ce qu'il a fait pour nous. » parvint enfin à dire Riza.

Sa voix était pleine d'émotion. Maes hocha la tête.

« Rarissimes sont ceux capable d'un tel sacrifice. Surtout en période de guerre. Donner son âme pour que les autres vivent … j'arrive pas à le croire. »

Et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Roy portait bel et bien le Junitsu, la marque de ceux qui ont vendu leur âme au démon d'Ishbal. Et les deux militaires avaient vu Sâatha venir réclamer ses dus. Si incroyable que ce soit, tout était vrai.

« Je pensais … qu'une fois l'objet du pacte trouvé nous pourrions agir. Maintenant je me rends compte que c'est impossible.» reprit Riza.

En effet, le pacte ne saurait être rompu, sauf par leur mort à eux deux. Et si je leur faisais ouvrir une fenêtre et sauter dans le vide ? Ca règlerait le problème. Oui je sais, le pacte n'aurait servi à rien. Quoique … ils devaient simplement survivre à leurs blessures. Pas à un suicide. Allez les gens, on se lève et on ouvre une fenêtre. On se met ensuite en file indienne de deux personnes, puis on monte sur le rebord. Et à trois, on saute.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution. » lâcha Maes.

Sauter par la fenêtre, c'est que je viens d'écrire coco Hughes. C'est beau de voir la symbiose entre un auteur et les personnages. Snif. Riza le regarda.

« Nous devons retrouver Roy. Sâatha ne pourra rien lui faire si nous nous interposons. »

Riza approuva. Rassuré les gens ? Bref, continuons. Pour retrouver leur fugitif, rien de mieux que d'aller là où il est supposé se rendre. En l'occurrence, là où résidait le clan Sauren, les guerriers d'Ishbala.

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé précisément où il se situe. Je m'en occuperais dès demain. » annonça Hughes.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient pas mal éclairci les choses, le brun décida de rentrer chez lui. Il remercia Riza pour le repas, et s'en alla. Restée seule, Riza s'aperçut qu'elle était encore dans tous ses états. Quoi de plus normal après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Son chien s'approcha d'elle, interrogateur. Les bipèdes avaient fait bien du bruit ce soir.

« Hayate … je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant décidée à protéger le colonel. Si je m'écoutais, je me tuerais de suite pour l'affranchir du pacte. Mais ce serait stupide. Je ne pourrais plus le protéger ensuite, et il resterait Maes. Lui ne peut laisser tomber sa famille. » lui dit Riza.

« _Un peu que ce serait idiot ! Qui me donnera à manger après ?_ » se dit le chien.

Riza soupira. Elle n'allait pas réussir à trouver le sommeil ce soir.

* * *

Il était épuisé. Mort de fatigue même. Pourtant il devait continuer. Roy avait réussi à embarquer clandestinement dans un train en partance pour RushValley. Le colonel avait voyagé toute la nuit, et devait maintenant gagner le domaine du clan Sauren à pieds. Mustang n'avait pas dormi, craignant encore que Sâatha ne vienne le tuer dans son sommeil. Et plus vite il arriverait, plus vite il trouverait de l'aide.

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, apportant une chaleur étouffante. RushValley était déserte à cette heure. Tant mieux, personne ne le verrait passer. Roy traversa la cité des automails endormie. Si Maes n'avait pas encore localisé le clan d'Ishbal, le colonel s'en était chargé. Il avançait donc, envers et contre tout, luttant contre la fatigue, la soif et la faim. Ses yeux se fermaient, sa vue se brouillait. Il risquait l'évanouissement à tout instant.

Le beau brun quitta la ville. Encore sept kilomètres vers l'est. Pourvu qu'il tienne. Ses pieds le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Cinq kilomètres … et que personne ne s'avise de chanter ça use ça use. Roy avançait toujours, mobilisant toute sa volonté. Il était presque. Encore quelques efforts. Ca faisait mal, si mal … et cette soif, son estomac qui criait famine. Il lui semblait apercevoir une maison au loin.

Oui, c'en était bien une. Il devrait pouvoir se reposer. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

« _Non pas maintenant … j'y suis presque …_ »

Il y voyait double à présent. La maison était visible. Roy puisa dans ses ultimes réserves pour atteindre le logis. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, il perdit connaissance et s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux. Mustang resta là un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se profile au-dessus de lui.


	2. Le clan Sauren

**Nouveau chapitre. Roy a en partie trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Mais ce n'est que le début ... car sceller Sâatha n'est pas chose aisée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de frais sur son front. Ca faisait du bien. Doucement, lentement, Roy ouvrit les yeux. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que sa vue se stabilise. Quelqu'un se pencha au-dessus de lui. Une femme, à la peau mate et aux yeux rouges. Elle avait un dessin sur le front, un petit soleil d'or.

« Ishbal … » souffla Roy.

« Bien vu. Je suis Ishbale et vous êtes dans ma maison. » lui répondit-elle.

Roy inspira. Il avait tellement mal aux pieds. L'Ishbale lui tendit une coupe en bois remplie d'eau fraîche. Mustang but avec bonheur.

« Est-ce que … le clan Sauren habite ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Oui. Je suis la prêtresse de ce clan. Et vous, encore un malheureux qui a pactisé avec Sâatha. » répondit-elle.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je vous ai vu à Central. Dans la bibliothèque. Vous cherchiez des informations sur Sâatha. Et vous ne seriez pas ici sinon. Très peu de gens connaissent l'existence de mon clan. » expliqua-t-elle.

Roy se redressa. La prêtresse lui tendit un panier de fruits. Le brun se rappela avoir senti être observé ce jour-là.

« En effet, je porte le Junitsu. Je suis venu ici pour être libéré de ce pacte. Même si je sais que vous pensez que je ne le mérite pas. » dit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

« Que lui avez-vous demandé ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« La vie de deux de mes proches qui ont été gravement blessé durant la guerre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent, je ne l'aurais jamais supporté. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux. » raconta Roy en mangeant une grappe de raisin.

L'Ishbale ne dit rien pendant un moment. Mustang lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Ses collègues devaient s'être aperçus de sa disparition. Ils allaient sûrement le chercher. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le cherche. Il devait régler cette histoire seul, pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres morts.

« Je m'appelle Aiyana. Et je vais vous aider.» annonça la prêtresse.

Roy crut avoir mal compris. Aussi la regarda-t-il avec un air de paumé.

« Mais … vous ne me connaissez même pas. Et d'ailleurs vous avez sûrement remarqué que je porte l'uniforme des militaires. Or votre peuple nous hait. » rappela-t-il.

« Certes. Mais le devoir de mon clan est de lutter contre Sâatha, et de venir en aide à ses victimes quand celles-ci se présentent à nous. Quelle que soit leur origine. Et vous … vous avez pactisé pour un but noble, non pas pour votre intérêt personnel comme la majorité des gens. » reprit Aiyana.

Roy eut un modeste sourire. En tout cas il était soulagé d'avoir trouvé ceux qui l'aideraient à rompre le pacte. Les choses iraient mieux à présent. Aiyana le laissa se reposer et se rassasier un peu. Dehors, quelques autres membres du clan étaient venus aux nouvelles. La prêtresse s'éloigna avec eux. Elle leur parla de Roy.

* * *

« Alors vous aviez vu juste. Sâatha le démon d'Ishbal est de retour parmi les vivant. » fit un homme.

« Oui, et l'arrivée de cet homme sur nos terres va me permettre de m'occuper de ce démon. » répondit Aiyana.

« Vous comptez y aller seule ? » s'étonna un autre.

Aiyana hocha la tête. La jeune femme avait suivi la formation des moines combattants, elle savait se défendre et bien. Les autres membres du clan hésitaient un peu.

« Il faut parfois être à plusieurs pour vaincre Sâatha. » rappela un Ishbal.

« Je sais. Mais nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, et je ne veux pas donner à ce démon l'occasion de tous nous tuer. Qu'elle se concentre sur moi et sa proie. »

Les hommes s'entreregardèrent, puis approuvèrent. La prêtresse avait le dernier mot.

« C'est un Amestrien, et un militaire en plus. Manquerait plus qu'il soit Alchimiste d'Etat.» lança encore quelqu'un.

« Lorsque la déesse nous a confié notre tâche, elle a été claire : peu importe qui sont les victimes, nous devons leur venir en aide et enfermer le démon. Cet homme mérite qu'on l'aide : en échange de son âme il a demandé la vie sauve de ses proches. Il a un coeur bon. » répliqua Aiyana.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête. L'essentiel pour le clan était de sceller à nouveau le démon. Dans la maison de la prêtresse, Roy s'était recouché. Son voyage l'avait épuisé, et il avait de nouveau sombré dans le sommeil. Aiyana revint vers lui. Mieux valait le veiller, car Sâatha était à sa recherche et pouvait facilement le retrouver. Le clan possédait des amulettes pour l'éloigner, mais serait-ce suffisant ... la femme serpent était rusée, sans parler de ses pouvoirs dévastateurs.

Il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi lorsque Roy se réveilla. Il ne s'étonna pas d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Par contre son ventre émit un gargouillement impressionnant.

« Ah c'est vous. Un instant j'ai cru qu'il y avait un cochon chez moi. » fit Aiyana en entrant dans la pièce.

Roy rougit, gêné. La prêtresse l'informa qu'elle lui avait gardé une part de son déjeuner.

« Merci, mais je crois que je vais aller déjeuner en ville. Je ne veux pas vous gêner.» répondit-il en se levant.

« Je doute que vous ayez eu le temps de prendre de l'argent, avec Sâatha comme invité d'honneur chez vous. » répliqua Aiyana.

Roy baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas de quoi s'offrir un repas. Cependant, il avait du mal à accepter la sollicitude de l'Ishbale, alors qu'il avait le sang de tant des siens sur les mains. Le ventre de Roy exprima son impérieux désir d'être rempli. Le brun croisa les bras dessus, comme s'il espérait le faire taire de cette manière.

« Allez venez, ça va refroidir. » reprit la prêtresse.

Mustang fut donc contraint de la suivre. Elle posa devant lui une assiette remplie d'une délicieuse blanquette. Le colonel fit de son mieux pour manger de manière civilisée, et non pas se jeter dessus comme un goinfre.

* * *

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. » fit soudain Aiyana.

Roy marqua un temps d'arrêt, la fourchette dans la bouche. S'il lui révélait son identité, elle allait le flanquer dehors comme un vieux trognon de pomme. Il retira sa fourchette, et continua de mâcher avant de répondre.

« Je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez savoir mon nom. » dit-il prudemment.

« Ce serait pourtant la moindre des politesses que de vous présenter. Et ne vous avisez pas d'inventer un nom. » rétorqua Aiyana.

Ah les femmes et leur sixième sens ! Roy avala encore quelques bouchées. La logique voudrait que justement il lui donne une fausse identité, mais au vu de son accueil et surtout du service que la prêtresse allait lui rendre, ce ne serait pas correct et même insultant. D'un autre côté, le brun risquait de perdre son aide si Aiyana savait qu'il était.

« Rmstng. » finit-il par dire, tellement vite que les voyelles allèrent rejoindre la blanquette dans son estomac.

« Re-quoi ? » s'étonna Aiyana.

« Rrmstung. »

Aiyana se demanda s'il ne se raclait pas la gorge. La prêtresse insista, au grand dam de Roy. Quoi de plus logique ...

« Brrrhmmmm ! » toussa Roy.

« C'est votre nom de famille ça ? Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous vous appelez Rrmstung Brrrhmmmm. » énonça Ai.

« -- ... »

Ah les barrières de langues ! C'est quand même agaçant. Mustang ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Le colonel termina son assiette, et se tourna vers elle.

« Alors ? » lança Ai.

« Continuerez-vous de m'aider, même en sachant qui je suis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, même si nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Je vous l'ai dit, nous aidons ceux qui ont pactisé avec Sâaha quelle que soit leur origine et leur passé. » répondit patiemment la prêtresse.

« Même un meurtrier ? » persista Roy.

Ai le fixa un instant.

« Vu l'objet de votre pacte, vous avez dû tuer contre votre gré. »

Roy sourit, un bon point pour elle. Il se résigna donc à décliner son identité, même à contrecoeur.

« Je m'appelle Roy Mustang, colonel de l'armée d'Amestris. »

« Roy Mustang ... ce nom me dit quelque chose. Vous êtes Alchimiste d'Etat ? »

Il hocha la tête. Aiyana soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle le connaissait. Nombre d'Ishbals avaient entendu parler de lui. Un silence pensif s'installa. Quelle ironie de devoir secourir une personne responsable de la mort de son peuple. Mais depuis le temps, la prêtresse avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Qui fallait-il réellement punir, ceux qui avaient agi ou ceux qui avaient ordonné ce conflit ? L'instrument méritait-il plus d'être châtié que son utilisateur ? En plus, en temps de guerre il était très dur voire impossible de ne pas suivre les ordres. Ceux qui osaient dire non devaient être fusillés. Sans parler de l'instinct de survie. Aiyana avait également entendu que des gens d'Amestris soignaient les blessés Ishbals. Tous n'étaient pas mauvais.

* * *

« Pour sceller Sâatha nous avons besoin de deux choses précises. » annonça Ai.

Roy la regarda un instant, surpris. Le soulagement fit rapidement place à l'étonnement, et il l'écouta avec attention.

« Tout d'abord nous devrons retrouver le Bracelet d'Ishbala. C'est cela qui a vaincu le démon la première fois, et les fois où elle est revenue. » continua l'Ishbale.

« Et où se trouve-t-il ? » demanda Mustang.

« Très loin d'ici, je ne connais pas l'endroit exact. Un livre nous aidera à le localiser. Il s'appelle le Livre du Monde Céleste et se trouve dans la nécropole de Nep-sher. »

« Une nécropole ... ça commence bien. » soupira le colonel.

« Vous imaginiez quoi ? Que pour sceller un démon de cette envergure une planche et trois clous suffiraient ? » riposta Ai.

« Non bien sûr que non. Mais je ne pensais pas devoir aller dans un cimetière. »

« Une nécropole est une ville pour les morts. Par conséquent elle est bien plus grande qu'un simple cimetière. Nep-sher est antique, elle abrite les rois et les nobles de ce qui a été l'ancien royaume d'Ishbal. » précisa la prêtresse.

« Tiens j'ignorais que cette contrée avait été un royaume. » releva le militaire.

« Il était deux fois plus grand que maintenant. Et plus hospitalier aussi. Quand nous aurons trouvé le bracelet, il nous faudra aussi la formule pour l'activer. C'est un manuscrit nommé la Parole d'Ishbala. Une fois que nous possèderons ces deux objets Sâatha sera scellée et vous libéré de votre pacte. » termina Aiyana.

« J'y pense : est-ce que ça va annuler les effets des pactes ? » questionna Roy, soudain soucieux.

Parce que si Riza et Maes mouraient de ce fait, il préférait donner son âme au démon.

« Seulement en ce qui concerne les plus récents. On ne revient pas sur le passé. Les dieux le peuvent mais pas nous ni les démons. La magie utilisée par Sâatha n'entoure plus l'objet de votre pacte, trop de temps s'est écoulé. »

Cette réponse soulagea le brun. Toutefois cela voulait dire que les frères Elric perdraient de nouveau leur corps. C'était contrariant. Le militaire demanda ensuite pour quand était prévu le départ. Tout de suite d'après la prêtresse. Pendant qu'il se remettait elle avait pu tout préparer. Aiyana lui tendit des vêtements Ishbals. Un pantalon clair, un t-shirt et ce qu'on pourrait appeler une djellabah munie d'une capuche à mettre par-dessus, ainsi que des sandales.

La prêtresse lui noua l'écharpe à rayure portée par les hommes. Roy n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se vêtirait de la sorte. Ensuite ils sortirent. Deux chameaux attendaient devant l'entrée, chargés d'eau et de provisions. On montra au colonel comment monter l'animal, le diriger et le faire coucher pour descendre.

« Allons-y ! » lança Aiyana.

Elle fit partir son chameau, suivie de Roy. Ce dernier s'étonna de voir à quel point la démarche de cet animal était tanguante. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas le mal de mer. Il marchait à quelques pas d'Ai. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue. Roy rabattit sa capuche pour se protéger du soleil.

« Nous devrons économiser l'eau au maximum. » annonça la prêtresse.

« Entendu. »

Mustang se garda bien de lui rappeler qu'il avait vécu dans un désert au temps de la guerre. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose à mentionner pour avoir de bonnes relations avec un Ishbal. Le voyage s'annonçait long et ennuyeux. Lui qui déjà n'aimait pas les trains ... fort heureusement il savait rester neutre et garder ses sentiments pour lui.

Laissons-le donc crapahuter dans le désert, et allons plutôt voir où en est son équipe.

* * *

Riza avait terminé ses dossiers, et pensait à son colonel. Le savoir sans protection, sans sa protection l'angoissait. Pourvu qu'il ait trouvé le clan Sauren et qu'ils aient accepté de l'aider ...

« _Je me demande ... est-ce que Sâatha accepterait mon âme en échange de celle de Roy ? _» songea-t-elle tout à coup.

Ce serait une idée. Il serait sauf de cette manière. Riza y réfléchit durant quelques minutes. C'était décidé, si elle pouvait trouver Sâatha elle lui poserait la question. Mais ... comment ça se contacte un démon ?

« _D'après ce que je sais, c'est elle qui vient aux désespérés. Je vais essayer de lui faire sentir le mien. _» pensa Riza.

Ca pouvait marcher. Vaux mieux, j'ai pas numéro. Toute façon elle ne doit pas avoir le téléphone. Sa journée terminée, Hawkeye alla errer dans les rues, en ayant l'air le plus abattu possible.

« En voilà une mortelle désespérée. » entendit-elle.

Riza reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Digne, le lieutenant fit face à Sâatha.

« Je vous cherchais. »

« Tiens donc. Et que me veux-tu petite humaine ?» questionna le démon.

Elle s'approcha de Riza, qu'elle dépassait d'une demi tête. La militaire fit son possible pour garder son calme.

« Je veux passer un pacte avec vous. » répondit-elle.

« Pas question. Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Et la réponse est non.» trancha Sâatha.

Cette réponse catégorique désarçonna complètement Hawkeye. Elle avait cru le démon avide d'âmes, et donc que jamais elle ne refuserait un pacte. Riza en resta coite.

« Un objet de pacte ne peut passer un pacte à son tour. Et surtout pas pour me demander de perdre au change. » expliqua le démon.

Riza serra les poings. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, elle se retrouvait impuissante à sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sâatha avait deviné que la militaire voulait en quelque sorte reprendre l'âme de Roy. Mais la blonde n'avait pas pensé que ce n'était pas intéressant pour le serpent d'Ishbal : effectivement cela lui ferait perdre une âme.

« _Elle pourrait pourtant obtenir deux âmes. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de prendre d'abord la mienne puis celle de Mustang ? Oh mais alors dans ce cas, il vaut mieux qu'elle refuse. _» pensa Hawkeye.

Le lieutenant n'aurait donc aucune garantie que Roy garde son âme. Pour Sâatha, le refus s'expliquait autrement. Son pouvoir ne fonctionnait que dans un sens. Ce que le démon trouvait dommage évidemment. Elle aurait pu récolter davantage d'âmes. Sâatha avait déjà essayé de faire signer un objet de pacte, mais la magie n'avait pas fonctionné : la signature n'était pas apparue au bas du parchemin.

Et sans signature, pas de marque. Et en l'absence de cette marque, le serpent ne pouvait pas prendre d'âme.

Puisque l'humaine n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui offrir, Sâatha tourna les talons et s'en alla. Elle devait retrouver Mustang.


	3. Homonculus et militaires

**Quand deux camps adverses, qui se haïssent mais décident de s'unir ... Homonculus et militaires se doivent de combattre le démon d'Ishbal. Mais comment cela va-t-il finir ? Vous le saurez au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Envy était de retour, annonça Lust. Dante sourit, puis abandonna le livre qu'elle lisait. L'androgyne attendait dans le salon du manoir. A ses pieds, un Ishbal ligoté et bâillonné. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux rouges. Dante approcha, et ordonna à Envy d'asseoir l'Ishbal et de lui ôter le foulard qui lui obstruait la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda le prisonnier.

« J'ai besoin de quelques renseignements à propos d'une certaine … Sâatha. »

L'Ishbal eut un hoquet de peur. Visiblement ce nom ne lui était pas étranger. L'alchimiste allait donc pouvoir obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait sur ce démon.

« Dis moi ce que tu sais. » reprit Dante d'un ton peu aimable.

L'homme aux yeux rubis tremblait. Le nom de la femme serpent paraissait lui inspirer une peur sans nom : il s'était mis à réciter des prières dans sa langue, sourd à la demande de Dante. Envy l'attrapa alors brutalement par le col et le souleva.

« T'as entendu ce qu'on vient de te dire ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Hein quoi ? Le démon est tabou, personne n'en parle. » fit l'Ishbal.

« Tu ne sais donc rien ? Par quel moyen peut-on la vaincre ? » insista Dante.

« Seule Ishbala peut enfermer le démon. Les alchimistes … ils ne peuvent rien contre elle. Les amulettes et les prières l'éloignent. »

Envy rejeta le réfugié avec un grognement. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Les prières, des amulettes, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas une messe pendant qu'on y était. Dante s'accroupit tout près de l'Ishbal.

« Je sens que tu ne nous dit pas tout. »

« Non c'est tout, nous savons juste qui est Sâatha. Un redoutable démon qu'on ne doit pas écouter car elle nous vole nos âmes. Mais elle a été enfermée. »

« Pauvre imbécile ! Si c'était encore le cas on ne te demanderait pas tout ça ! » s'exclama Envy avant de frapper l'Ishbal.

« Du calme Envy. Il est possible que les Ishbals ne soient pas au courant que Sâatha a été libérée. Ce qui ne m'arrange pas. » fit Dante en se relevant.

Même eux ne savaient pas comment vaincre ce démon. L'Ishbal s'était remis à prier. Dante ordonna à son homonculus de s'en débarrasser. Au moment où Envy quittait les lieux, Lust annonça que Pride réclamait le maître au téléphone.

« Oui Pride, j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles. » dit Dante.

« C'est la raison même de mon appel maître. J'ai trouvé dans mes rangs quelqu'un qui a eu affaire à notre amie Ishbale. » répondit le généralissime d'un ton calme.

« Vraiment … et est-ce que ça nous est utile ? »

« Ca pourrait le devenir. J'ai appris que le colonel Mustang avait disparu. Après une petite enquête il s'avère que c'est lui que Sâatha était venu chercher au Q.G. Mais il y a autre chose de plus contrariant. » commença l'orgueil.

Dante fronça les sourcils. Pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire qu'un démon détruisant les alchimistes, la privant ainsi de la possibilité de créer une pierre philosophale.

« Il s'agit des frères Elric. Eux aussi ont pactisé avec le démon. » annonça Bradley.

Dante écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient dû lui demander.

« Ils ont retrouvé leur corps ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de créer la pierre. »

« Les sales petits … » commença Dante.

Le maître des homonculus sentit la colère repointer le bout de son nez, et avec autant de force qu'après sa rencontre avec le démon d'Ishbal. Cette fois c'en était trop. Ce maudit démon était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Dante ne pouvait plus créer ou plutôt faire créer la pierre qui lui permettrait de vivre. C'était intolérable.

« Bien je te remercie Pride. Je me charge de la suite. » conclut Dante.

L'homonculus chef de l'armée acquiesça et raccrocha. L'alchimiste appela Lust en hurlant, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter la concernée. La plantureuse brune se dépêcha de répondre à l'appel.

« Lust, tu va aller trouver les militaires pour leur proposer un marché. » commença Dante.

La luxure haussa un sourcil : voilà qui était nouveau.

« Nous allons les aider à se débarrasser de ce démon. J'imagine que les subordonnés de Mustang vont se lancer à sa recherche, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. D'après ce que le généralissime m'a déjà dit, il doit chercher comment vaincre Sâatha. Ta mission sera de t'assurer qu'il y parvient bien. J'ai demandé à Gluttony et à Wrath de me surveiller ce serpent. En la suivant, vous retrouverez Mustang, et on saura enfin comment anéantir ce démon. » exposa Dante.

Lust hocha la tête. Envy revint, et son maître lui relata sa nouvelle mission. L'adolescent se montra dégoûté de devoir coopérer avec des humains. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lust savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Aussi quitta-t-elle le manoir sur le champ. Pour approcher les militaires, elle avait besoin d'un contact. De quelqu'un qui leur soit proche, qui les a côtoyé pendant suffisamment de temps pour avoir leur confiance. Et Lust savait précisément à qui s'adresser.

* * *

Dans le miroir de sa chambre, Edward observait le serpent noir tatoué sur sa hanche. Le rappel de ce qu'il devait en échange de ses membres et du corps de son frère. Lui et Al était rentrés depuis quelques jours à Resembool. Winry et sa grand-mère avaient naturellement cru qu'Edward avait trouvé la pierre philosophale, et donc il n'avait pas subi trop de questions à son grand soulagement.

Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à leur dire la vérité. Surtout pas à son petit frère. Il lui en voudrait c'était certain. Le blond soupira, et cacha son Junitsu. Il espérait que Sâatha attendrait le plus longtemps possible avant de lui prendre son âme. Le blond passa devant sa fenêtre pour sortir de sa chambre. Soudain, Ed s'arrêta et revint en arrière. Ce qu'il vit dehors le laissa sans voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Dehors sous un arbre, Lust l'attendait tranquillement les bras croisés. L'ancien FullMetal sortit en trombe de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers sous les yeux surpris de Winry et Al et sortit en coup de vent. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard. Puis Al se leva. Edward marchait d'un pas rude vers Lust. Cette dernière lui tourna le dos et contourna la maison.

« Que veux-tu ? Il n'y a rien pour les homonculus ici. Je n'ai plus besoin de la pierre philosophale. » lança le blondiminus.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit en effet. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter cailloux. » dit calmement Lust.

« Ah non ? Tu viens prendre de nos nouvelles peut-être ? » répliqua le jeune.

« Je suis déjà au courant des derniers évènements. Tu as rencontré une certaine Sâatha, un puissant démon à qui tu as demandé le corps de ton frère et tes membres, en échange de ton âme. » révéla l'homonculus.

Edward garda le silence. Comme toujours, les homonculus savaient tout.

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous. »

« Pour ce que je sais, tu n'es pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé. Le colonel Mustang a également pactisé avec Sâatha. C'est la raison de ma présence ici. » annonça Lust.

Ed fronça les sourcils. En quoi cette histoire pouvait bien les intéresser ? Il croisa les bras, attendant que Lust s'explique.

« Vois-tu ce que fait Sâatha ne nous arrange pas. Elle nous a même attaqué, mais nous ne sommes pas de taille. Ce que je te propose, c'est de t'aider à retrouver Mustang, et de veiller à ce qu'il anéantisse ce démon. »

« Le souci c'est que j'ai quitté l'armée. » rappela Edward.

« Tu as tout de même une dette envers lui. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est également dans ton intérêt : n'oublie pas qu'elle viendra également te réclamer son paiement. » répondit Lust.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. J'ai tenu ma promesse envers mon frère et c'est tout ce qui compte. » rétorqua le blond, buté.

« Et ton cher frère il en pense quoi ? Je doute que ça lui plaise. »

« Il n'est pas au courant. Et il est heureux comme il est ! »

Edward commençait à s'agacer. Cette discussion tournait en ronds, et il était prêt à y mettre fin.

« Tant qu'il ne savait pas peut-être, mais maintenant … » reprit Lust en regardant par-dessus Ed.

Ce dernier fit volte-face pour découvrir Alphonse, une main sur l'arbre. Vu la mine décomposée qu'il affichait, il avait tout entendu. Edward pâlit. Son petit frère s'avança vers lui.

« Alors … tu m'as menti … tu n'as pas trouvé la pierre philosophale. » commença Al.

* * *

Ed déglutit, et baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Al s'arrêta devant lui.

« Et tu as vendu ton âme en échange de mon corps et du tien …mais pourquoi nii-san ? Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? » continua le jeune.

A la fin de sa phrase sa voix avait monté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son frère en était arrivé au point de vendre son âme. Et dans quelles circonstances ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas d'ailleurs ?

« Je suis désolé Al. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'est arrivé lors d'une bataille avec Scar. Ton sceau a été endommagé et tu étais à deux doigts de mourir. Sâatha est apparue à ce moment-là. » raconta l'adolescent.

Et le pacte avait été signé. Ed lui montra le tatouage le prouvant, et dit que lorsqu'il serait rouge, il devrait payer.

« Comme tu l'as certainement entendu, j'ai proposé à ton frère que nous l'aidions à retrouver le colonel Mustang, qui semble-t-il est le seul qui cherche à rompre son pacte. » intervint Lust.

« Et de quel manière ? » questionna Alphonse.

« En suivant Sâatha. Deux d'entre nous la surveille, elle devrait nous conduire à Mustang. Nous devrons nous assurer qu'il parvient bien à détruire ce démon. »

Al parut réfléchir quelques instants.

« C'est d'accord. Nous en parlerons aux militaires. » décida le cadet.

« Al mais enfin tu es fou d'accepter si vite ! » s'exclama Ed en relevant la tête.

« Non grand frère. Nous devons bien ça au colonel, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ce démon te prendre ton âme. » répondit fermement Al.

Edward n'insista pas. Au fonds de lui, il préférait garder son âme.

« Parfait. Nous serons deux à être du voyage : moi et Envy. » annonça Lust, satisfaite.

« Oh non ! Vous n'aviez pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Enfin franchement ce voyage va être un vrai calvaire ! » s'exclama le blond.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Rendez-vous cet après-midi à Central, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre. » conclut l'homonculus.

Lust leur tourna le dos sans plus de formalité. Alphonse soupira, puis jeta un regard désolé à son fère. Il comprenait qu'Ed aie voulu lui sauver la vie, mais il lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit. Tous deux rentrèrent dans la maison Rockbell.

« Eh bien ! Vous en faites une tête tous les deux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea la grand-mère.

« Nous avons encore une affaire à régler. Nous partons pour Central cet après-midi. » répondit Al.

« Ah bon mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Winry.

« On vient d'apprendre par euh … une connaissance que le colonel Mustang a disparu. On va aider aux recherches. » dit Al.

Cette explication parut suffire à leurs proches. Alphonse monta à l'étage préparer ses affaires. Ed hésita, puis frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Al.

« Euh … tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-il penaud.

« Seulement parce que tu ne m'as rien dit. » répondit son frère en lui faisant face.

« Parce que ça aurait gâché ton bonheur. Et même, je ne savais pas comment te dire ça. »

« Ouais, c'est pas simple à expliquer en effet. Allez dépêchons-nous. »

Ed sourit, rassuré de savoir que son cher frère ne le détestait pas pour lui avoir menti. Il fila préparer ses affaires.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, ils étaient de retour à Central, face au Q.G. Après être resté un instant à contempler l'énorme bâtisse, ils avancèrent vers l'entrée. Le garde, connaissant Ed et ignorant qu'il ne faisait plus partie de l'armée, les laissa passer sans broncher. Tous deux arpentèrent les couloirs, se faisant de temps en temps arrêter par des connaissances.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bureau du colonel. Le blond toqua. Ce fut Riza qui donna l'ordre d'entrer.

« Edward, Alphonse ! Pour une surprise. Quel bon vent vous amène ? » demanda le lieutenant en allant à leur rencontre.

« Eh bien … nous sommes venus vous informer de quelque chose. Au sujet de la disparition du colonel. » répondit Alphonse.

Le visage d'Hawkeye, un instant souriant, redevint grave. Derrière, ses collègues avaient arrêté de travailler. La jeune femme invita les enfants à s'asseoir, et leur proposa du thé.

« Non merci lieutenant. Venons-en aux faits. Ce matin nous avons reçu la visite de quelqu'un venu nous proposer de vous aider à le retrouver. » répondit Edward.

Riza fronça les sourcils. Cependant la nouvelle apportait un espoir bienvenu. Malgré leurs recherches, personne n'avait vu passer le colonel.

« Et quelles informations possède cette personne ? » demanda Riza.

« C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Je vais être franc avec vous : cette personne est une homonculus du nom de Lust. Nous avons eu affaire à elle et sa clique quand on cherchait la pierre. Bref, eux aussi connaissent Sâatha et l'aurait même affronté. Ce démon représentent une menace pour eux, et donc Lust est venue nous proposer une association. » raconta Edward.

« Sait-elle comment retrouver le colonel ? » questionna le lieutenant avec une pointe d'impatience.

« Oui. Deux autres homonculus surveillent Sâatha. L'idée est qu'on la suive pour qu'elle nous mène à Mustang, et faire en sorte de la détruire. On est venus vous prévenir car on ne sera pas de trop d'un groupe et de deux homonculus contre elle.» répondit Alphonse.

« Deux homonculus ? Ils vont venir avec nous ? » releva Havoc.

Ed hocha la tête, puis reporta son attention sur Riza. Cette dernière s'était perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle ne connaissait pas ces homonculus, et ils paraissaient être des anciens ennemis du FullMetal. Il serait difficile de leur faire confiance. Cependant, si c'était là le moyen de retrouver Roy, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Riza était prête à tout pour ça, et pour empêcher Sâatha de lui voler son âme. Et si cela incluait de s'allier avec l'ennemi alors elle le ferait.

« Bien je vous suis. Mais seulement moi et le lieutenant-colonel Hughes. » annonça le lieutenant.

« Mais pourquoi ? » lança Breda.

« Parce que je sais qu'elle ne nous fera rien. Mieux vaut que vous restiez à l'abri. Edward, cette Lust t'a-t-elle dit quand nous devions partir ? » répondit Riza.

« Le plus tôt possible. »

« Très bien, je vais avertir monsieur Hughes. »

Hawkeye se leva, et quitta la pièce en courant. Alphonse dit qu'il allait voir si Lust était arrivée.

* * *

Une heure et quart plus tard, Ed sortit du Q.G en compagnie de Riza et Maes. Envy darda un regard flamboyant au blond, qui le lui rendit bien.

« C'est donc ça un homonculus. Eh bien. » commenta Maes à mi-voix.

« Nos routes se croisent à nouveau, FullNabot. » lança Envy.

« Malheureusement oui, espèce de travesti raté. » rétorqua Edward.

Envy voulut lui sauter dessus, mais il fut retenu par Lust.

« On a pas le temps pour ça. D'après nos informations, Sâatha se dirige vers la sortie Sud de la ville. » dit-elle.

« Alors en route. » décida Hughes.

Il conduisit le groupe vers le hangar des véhicules, et prit un fourgon. Tout le monde embarqua. Ed et Envy se mirent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Maes démarra, et quitta le Q.G.

« Je parie qu'elle va aller voir du côté de la région Ishbale. » dit-il.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. Le colonel a dû y passer. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. » répondit Riza.

Maes acquiesça. Ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui.


	4. La nécropole

**Nos deux héros arrivent à la première étape de leur voyage. La nécropole les attends, et ses visiteurs aussi. Meric à tous ceux qui suivent !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« _Quelle chaleur_ _! Je me demande comment les Ishbals parviennent à supporter ça._» se dit Roy.

Ses habits le protégeaient des rayons nocifs, mais il ressentait quand même l'atmosphère étouffante. Le brun attrapa sa gourde d'eau et prit une unique gorgée. Lui et Aiyana voyageaient depuis le début de l'après-midi. Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber, apportant ainsi une fraîcheur bienvenue. Le trajet se déroulait en silence.

« Aiyana, peux-tu me dire s'il reste encore beaucoup de chemin ?» demanda Mustang.

« Demain au lever du soleil, nous serons arrivés.» répondit la prêtresse, devant lui.

Roy haussa un sourcil. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle comptait voyager de nuit ? Ce détail ne dérangea pas le militaire. Plus vite ils arriveraient, plus vite il pourrait annuler son pacte. Le soleil se coucha doucement, laissant place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ai stoppa son chameau, et en descendit après qu'il se soit couché.

« Nous camperons ici. » annonça la prêtresse.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'on voyagerait la nuit. » fit remarquer Roy en arrêtant son animal.

« C'est inutile. Nous y sommes » répondit Aiyana.

Roy regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre brique pour signaler une construction. Aiyana déroula son sac de couchage.

« Je ne vois rien. Et je croyais que c'était demain que l'on devait arriver.» dit-il étonné.

« Tu comprendras demain. Pourrais-tu faire un feu s'il te plaît ?» répondit la prêtresse, en déposant un petit tas de bois sur le sable.

Roy enfila un gant, et les flammes s'élevèrent. Ai regarda le feu avec une expression indéchiffrable. Roy qui ôtait son gant, arrêta son geste. Mince, il avait dû gaffer. Les Ishbals détestaient l'alchimie.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû l'allumer normalement. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien. Au moins c'est allé vite. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton peuple tient à ce point à détourner les choses que Dieu a créé.» répondit Aiyana en sortant de quoi cuisiner.

« Et nous nous avons du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous détestez à ce point l'alchimie. Je veux dire qu'après la guerre c'est normal, mais vous ne l'aimiez pas avant. Nous pensons que l'alchimie a été offerte aux hommes. Ton peuple n'a jamais pensé que ça pouvait être un cadeau des dieux ?» répondit Roy en la rejoignant.

Il l'aida à sortir les affaires. Ai s'était immobilisée quand il avait suggéré que l'alchimie pouvait être un présent divin.

« Non en effet. Nous croyons que les choses doivent rester telles qu'Ishbala les a créées. »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, ce n'est pas une bonne façon de voir les choses. Si tout doit rester tel qu'il a été conçu au premier jour, alors il ne progressera jamais. Il n'a aucune chance de devenir meilleur. Et … une société qui pense ainsi n'évoluera pas non plus. Un monde qui ne change pas est un monde sans espoir.» exposa Roy.

« Tes arguments se tiennent. Mais le problème avec l'alchimie, c'est que ça fait croire à ceux qui l'utilisent qu'ils sont les égaux des dieux. » continua Aiyana.

Elle versa le contenu d'une boîte de conserve dans une poêle, et la mit au-dessus du feu.

« Oui, sur ce point-là tu n'as pas tort. Nous croyons pouvoir outrepasser les lois de la nature.» admit Mustang.

Il tourna les aliments dans la poêle. Ai sourit : elle était plutôt contente de tomber sur un alchimiste assez ouvert d'esprit.

« La religion vous manque vraiment. Ca vous aurait au moins appris le respect de la création, et que l'orgueil ne conduit qu'au mal.» dit-elle.

« Personnellement je n'ai pas besoin de croire en un dieu pour savoir qu'une vie est précieuse. Non. Je crois que le vrai problème c'est l'homme : un pouvoir quel qu'il soit n'est dangereux que s'il est entre de mauvaises mains. »

Ai hocha la tête. Elle croyait qu'un enseignement religieux pouvait amener les hommes d'Amestris à changer en bien. Le dîner fut servi. Le soleil se couchait, leur offrant un dernier spectacle avant de disparaître. Ce fut rapidement au tour de nos héros de se coucher.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ce fut Aiyana qui réveilla le colonel.

« Debout, la nécropole nous attends. » dit-elle en le secouant.

« Gnhein ? Ah oui, oui oui. »

Il fut prompt à se lever. La prêtresse regardait devant elle. La chaleur brûlante donnait un effet optique flou sur une dune. Roy vit alors se dessiner le toit d'un bâtiment, puis un autre, laissant apparaître la nécropole de Nep-sher.

« Ca alors ! Elle était invisible hier soir !» s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est ce que je disais la veille : on n'arrive à Nep-sher que lorsque celle-ci se montre. Seul le soleil levant indique la route de la cité des morts.» expliqua Aiyana.

Le camp fut rapidement levé. Nos deux amis approchèrent de la nécropole, devant laquelle ils laissèrent les chameaux. Aiyana précéda Mustang, occupé à admirer les grandes constructions. La nécropole ressemblait vraiment à une ville. Des statues étaient disposées au coin des rues, ou au centre d'un carrefour. Les murs étaient décorés de fresques aux couleurs encore vives. Les scènes représentées paraissaient antiques.

« Ces maisons abritent des tombes ? » demanda Roy.

« Oui, généralement des familles nobles ou des hauts fonctionnaires de l'ancien temps. On y trouve également des militaires qui se sont illustrés sur le champ de bataille, des grands artistes, bref toute la haute société.» expliqua la prêtresse.

Elle ajouta que seul le clan Sauren pouvait désormais arpenter les rues de Nep-sher. L'entretien de la cité leur avait été confié. L'Ishbale se rendait au temple d'Ishbala, la plus grande des constructions. Il était situé au cœur de la nécropole. Tout à coup, elle stoppa à un angle de rue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Roy.

« Il y a des intrus dans la cité. » dit-elle, plaquée contre le mur.

Roy passa devant elle, et regarda. Un groupe d'hommes avançait non loin d'eux en parlant d'or et de bijoux.

« Des pilleurs de tombe. » reprit Aiyana.

« Qu'y a-t-il à voler ici ? » interrogea le colonel.

« Des objets de grande valeur. » répondit une voix derrière.

Tous deux firent volte-face. Un membre du groupe de pilleurs les tenait en joue. Il les obligea à sortir, et rejoignit son groupe.

« J'ai trouvé des guides. » annonça-t-il à ses collègues.

« Vous devez être du clan Sauren. Il paraît qu'eux seuls peuvent entrer dans Nep-sher.» lança un barbu.

« Mais le type n'a pas vraiment une tête d'Ishbal. » remarqua celui à sa droite.

« Peu importe. Ils vont nous conduire au temple. Si on en croit la légende c'est rempli d'or.» fit l'homme qui les avait amené.

« Jamais de la vie ! » protesta Aiyana.

Le type derrière l'empoigna, un bras autour de la gorge, et le pistolet sur la tempe.

« Si tu tiens à la vie ma jolie, tu ferais mieux d'obéir. » lui dit-il à l'oreille.

« Les serviteurs d'Ishbala ne craignent pas la mort. Plutôt mourir que de vous livrer ce qui appartient à la déesse. » rétorqua la prêtresse.

« Aiyana ne soit pas stupide ! Il vaut mieux leur donner ce qu'ils veulent !» intervint Roy.

« Tu devrais écouter ton copain. » reprit celui qui tenait la prêtresse en otage.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir aujourd'hui Ai. Le monde a besoin de toi.» insista Roy.

Les yeux rouges croisèrent les orbes noirs. La jeune Ishbale y lut de l'assurance, et également qu'il lui demandait de lui faire confiance. Aiyana ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle décida de lui accorder cette confiance. Satisfaits qu'elle se rende, les hommes ricanèrent. Nos amis furent poussés devant. Derrières les pilleurs bavardaient gaiement de leur future découverte et du butin qu'ils pourraient ramener.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » glissa Aiyana à Mustang.

« Tu as suivi l'enseignement des moines combattants ou pas ? » répondit Roy.

« Bien sûr. »

« Parfait. Pour l'instant nous devons leur faire croire qu'ils obtiendront ce qu'ils veulent. Il sera toujours temps de répliquer après, quand ils auront baissé leur garde. »

Ai hocha la tête. Tout son être se révoltait à la pensée que les mains des pilleurs se posent sur les trésors de la déesse.

* * *

Elle vit Roy tendre discrètement les mains devant lui. Comme le temple apparaissait, la prêtresse ne vit pas ce qu'il trafiquait. Aiyana passa devant Mustang pour ouvrir la porte du temple. Elle posa la main sur une poignée en forme d'étoile, et la tira. Puis Ai la fit tourner deux fois à droite, et trois fois à gauche, avant de rappuyer dessus. L'épais bloc de pierre formant la porte s'entrouvrit. La prêtresse tira pour l'ouvrir complètement.

Le groupe entra. Des torches et des coupes enflammées éclairaient tout l'endroit. Les pilleurs poussèrent un long « oh » admiratif. La salle était remplie de statues en or. Le groupe arriva dans la chapelle. De nombreux objets précieux étaient disposés sur des étagères tout autour : colliers et bracelets d'or, pectoraux agrémentés de pierres précieuses, bagues et boucles d'oreilles, coupes d'argent, des sculptures en bois rare, en pierre de qualité, des coffres à bijoux …

Roy pour sa part remarqua le petit cours d'eau qui traversait le temple. Il laissa passer les pilleurs qui s'empressèrent de ramasser les objets précieux. Seul leur garde était resté derrière, observant ses comparses dérober les objets. Mustang adressa un petit signe de tête à Aiyana.

La prêtresse flanqua un coup de coude au visage de leur ravisseur, pendant que Roy se précipitait vers la ligne d'eau. Il posa une main gantée sur l'eau. Tout à coup un énorme brasier surgit droit sur les pilleurs de tombes, les réduisant à l'état de corps noircis. Puis lui et Ai décampèrent. Le dernier pilleur restant jura et se lança à leur poursuite, promettant de les tuer.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? Je croyais que l'eau éteignait le feu !» fit Ai.

« Dans l'eau il y a de l'hydrogène, qui est un combustible. C'est de ça dont je me suis servi.» répondit Roy avec un sourire.

Les balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles. Sans trop savoir où ils allaient, nos amis empruntaient divers couloirs.

« Je crois qu'on l'a semé. » dit Roy en s'arrêtant.

« Ca m'embête de dire ça, mais pour une fois j'apprécie l'utilisation de l'alchimie. » avoua Aiyana.

« Oui, et qui aurait cru que cette science que les Ishbals exècrent protègerait le trésor de leur déesse ? » ajouta Mustang.

Ai lui sourit. Ils se décollèrent du mur contre lequel ils s'étaient adossés pour reprendre leur souffle. Leur poursuivant semé, ils pouvaient chercher ce pourquoi ils étaient venus : le Livre du Monde Céleste. Ils progressèrent ainsi dans le couloir où il se trouvait. Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les murs couverts de textes, les grandes peintures. Une porte avec deux battants se présenta à eux.

« Si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est ici. » annonça Aiyana.

Elle approcha de la porte et retira une clé d'argent de son cou. Elle tourna deux fois, et ouvrit la porte. Roy écarquilla les yeux. Un livre flottait au dessus d'une colonne, diffusant une lumière bleutée.

« Bien. Je dois te préciser une chose : n'est pas qui veut qui peut approcher ce livre. Il contient une grande part de magie que mes ancêtres y ont déposée. S'il juge que nous ne sommes pas digne de nous en servir … il nous détruira.» avertit Ai.

Mustang se crispa. Il savait très bien qu'il avait commis des crimes dans le passé. Durant la guerre il avait ôté un nombre incalculable de vies humaines. Sûr que le livre allait le lui faire payer. Aiyana avança, et posa sa main sur une des pages. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Roy, attendant qu'il fasse de même. Le colonel inspira, puis avança jusqu'au livre. Le soldat leva une main hésitante. Il remarqua que les pages étaient blanches. Après un moment, il la posa doucement dessus.

La lumière s'intensifia, les aveuglant. Puis une voix s'éleva du livre.

« Vous avez été jugés, et avez été trouvé dignes d'accéder au Livre du Monde Céleste. »

Des phrases entières apparurent sur les pages. Le livre s'éleva, puis se referma dans un bruissement de pages. La lumière disparu. Aiyana recueillit l'ouvrage antique. Roy n'en revenait pas que le livre l'ait épargné. Mais c'était sûrement le signe qu'il n'était pas si mauvais qu'il le pensait.

« Oh oh.» dit soudain Ai.

* * *

Roy se tourna. Le pilleur de tombe les avait retrouvé. Il pointa son arme vers eux. Mustang réagit instinctivement : un claquement de doigt résonna. Le pilleur de tombe tira pratiquement au même moment. Mais sa balle rencontra le mur de feu qu'avait fait jaillir l'alchimiste. Ai s'avança ensuite, pendant que l'homme était à terre. Elle déposa le livre, l'ouvrit, puis prit la main du pilleur et la posa sur les pages. La lumière intense revint.

« Vous avez été jugé, et êtes indigne d'accéder aux connaissances de ce livre. Votre châtiment pour votre avidité et vos méfaits sera la mort.» énonça la voix du livre.

Le pilleur reprit connaissance, mais ce fut pour pousser un hurlement déchirant. La lumière avait grimpé le long de son bras, très rapidement. Elle ressortit par la bouche, les yeux et même les oreilles. Le malheureux était entièrement enveloppé dans la lumière. Tout à coup, son corps explosa en milliers de petits fragments scintillants, qui s'évaporèrent et ne laissèrent qu'une trace de brûlé sur le sol. Aiyana referma le livre. Roy déglutit. Dire que ça aurait pu être lui ! Il en frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

« Il est temps pour nous de laisser les morts dormir en paix. Mais avant je dois remettre de l'ordre dans la chapelle.» déclara la prêtresse.

« Je … je vais t'aider.»

Mustang quitta la salle du livre, qu'Ai referma. Tous deux retournèrent à la chapelle. L'odeur de chair grillée était encore très forte. Nos amis nouèrent un foulard autour du visage, et entrèrent. Rapidement ils remirent les quelques objets qu'avaient pu saisir les pilleurs, avant que Roy ne les grillent. Ce dernier était vraiment mal à l'aise : voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas brûlé quelqu'un de la sorte. Ces corps lui rappelaient trop la guerre d'Ishbal.

Aussi s'empressa-t-il de tout ranger pour sortir en vitesse. Aiyana le rejoignit, et tous deux quittèrent la nécropole. Revenus près de leurs chameaux, elle rouvrit le Livre du Monde Céleste. On y trouvait des prières bien sûr, un descriptif de certains esprits qui guidaient les morts, mais surtout les reliques sacrées du peuple Ishbal. Toutes fabriquées par les dieux anciens, chargées de magie et auréolées de mystère.

Sur chaque page relative à une relique, la légende correspondante y était écrite avec la représentation de l'objet. Aiyana tournait les pages, cherchant celle qui les intéressait.

« Le voilà : _Le Bracelet d'Ishbala._ C'est la relique la plus récente.» annonça-t-elle.

Roy posa les yeux sur le dessin du bracelet. En or, il était plat et s'étendait du poignet jusqu'à environ la moitié de l'avant-bras. Un gros rubis l'ornait en son milieu, et une paire d'aile était gravée juste en dessous.

« Il est situé sur une ancienne terre de mon peuple. Voyons ce que ça donne avec une carte récente.» annonça la prêtresse.

Elle déplia une carte du pays d'Amestris, et repéra dessus ce qui était autrefois le royaume d'Ishbal. Bien plus grand que la région actuelle, il n'était séparé de Youswell que par deux kilomètres.

« Lior était compris dedans à ce que je vois. » remarqua Mustang.

« C'en a même été la capitale. L'endroit que l'on cherche n'en est pas très loin. Il faut donc que l'on passe près de Lior, puis c'est à deux heures de marche. »

« Entendu. On n'a plus qu'à y aller.» conclut Roy.

Il remonta sur son chameau, et le fit lever. Aiyana fit de même, et vint se placer à ses côtés. Direction : la ville de Lior.


	5. Triple traque

**

* * *

**

Roy et Ai cherchent le bracelet, Sâatha cherche Roy, et l'équipe de Mustang file Sâatha. Vous suivez ? c'est une triple traque.

**Bonne lecture !**

Sâatha parcourait à présent le désert. Scar l'accompagnait, car il souhaitait poursuivre sa mission d'extermination des Alchimiste d'Etat. Et Mustang représentait un morceau de choix. Tous deux avaient traversé RushValley sans problèmes. Après quelques instants de marche, ils arrivèrent là où le clan Sauren habitait. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sâatha siffla.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Scar en s'arrêtant.

« Il y a des amulettes ici. Je ne peux pas avancer. Et ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : il a trouvé le clan Sauren.» répondit-elle.

Scar haussa les sourcils, regarda les quelques maisons pas loin d'une oasis. Il était plutôt content que quelqu'un cherche à vaincre Sâatha, même si c'était un étranger au peuple Ishbal.

« Il va falloir accélérer la cadence. Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne mette la main sur une relique.» annonça le démon.

Scar ne répondit rien. Sâatha chercha dans quelle direction était partie sa proie. Elle contourna ensuite prudemment le village. Dans les cieux, un oiseau noir tournoyait. Il interrompit son vol et partit dans la direction opposée à Sâatha et Scar.

« Alors ? » questionna Hawkeye à l'oiseau qui se métamorphosa.

« Votre chef a bien trouvé ceux qu'il cherchait. Et notre amie reptilienne a emmené le balafré avec elle.» annonça Envy.

« Scar … si on pouvait en profiter pour le capturer. » dit Maes.

« Tant qu'il sera avec Sâatha je crains que ce ne soit impossible. » répondit Riza.

« On peut toujours essayer de trouver une opportunité. Ca ne coûte rien.» intervint Alphonse.

« Le gamin a raison : ça fera toujours un gêneur en moins. Ils vont certainement s'arrêter pour boire, en tout cas lui le fera. Nous n'aurons qu'à agir à ce moment-là.» proposa Lust.

« Et après on en fera quoi ? Nous l'enverrons par la poste à Central ?» questionna Edward.

« Non, il y a un poste de police à Dublith. On n'aura qu'à le déposer là-bas.» dit Maes.

Leur décision était prise. Ne restait plus qu'à agir. Le groupe se remit en route rapidement, pour ne pas perdre la trace des Ishbals.

« Accélère crevette ! Tu nous ralentis !» lança Envy.

« Qui tu traite de crevette si petite qu'on la verrait même pas dans du plancton ?!» s'écria Edward.

« A ton avis ? T'es la seule miniature à des kilomètres à a ronde !» répliqua l'adolescent.

« Je vais le buter ! Mais lâchez-moi !» s'exclama le blond.

Maes et Riza avaient tendu le bras en parfaite synchronisation pour retenir le jeune.

« Ouais, lâchez-le qu'on puisse régler nos comptes !» approuva Envy.

Pour toute réponse, Riza braqua une arme sur lui.

« Ca suffit vos idioties à présent. Si j'en entends encore un provoquer l'autre je lui troue la peau.» avertit-elle.

« Allez-y. » riposta Envy.

« Envy là c'est toi qui nous ralenti. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre souviens-toi.» intervint Lust à l'avant.

L'androgyne laissa donc tomber pour le moment. Il était vrai que Dante n'aimerait pas que cette histoire traîne. A l'arrière, Ed fumait comme une bouilloire. C'est limite si la vapeur ne lui sortait pas des oreilles en sifflant. Hughes et Hawkeye le relâchèrent quand ils jugèrent que l'orage était en phase terminale. Tous remontèrent à bord du fourgon. Envy avait repris forme animale pour repérer la position de Sâatha et Scar.

* * *

« Nous devrions faire une halte dans l'oasis, je dois renouveler mon eau. » avertit Scar.

« Alors vas-y mais vite. Moi je n'entre pas là-dedans.» répondit le serpent.

Scar s'enfonça donc seul dans l'oasis. Envy revint rapidement près du fourgon, du côté de Maes.

« Il est entré dans l'oasis tout seul, c'est le moment. » informa-t-il.

« Et Sâatha ? » questionna le brun.

« Elle se tient à l'écart. »

« Si on coupe par le village elle ne nous verra pas. Le souci est de ne pas alerter les villageois qui sont aussi Ishbals.» dit Riza.

« J'aurais une petite idée. » lança Al à l'arrière.

Pendant ce temps, Scar était arrivé à un point d'eau. Il était en train de remplir sa gourde, quand soudain il reçut un coup à la nuque qui l'assomma.

« Bien visé Hawkeye. Dépêchons avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance, ou que quelqu'un débarque.» lança Maes.

« Al et moi on s'occupe des cordes. » fit Ed.

Il s'éloigna avec son petit frère. Tous deux arrachèrent des lianes qui pendaient des arbres, pour les transmuter en cordes.

« C'était une bonne idée ce tunnel. Ni vu ni connu.» dit le blond en pleine transmutation.

Alphonse sourit. Tous deux ramenèrent ensuite les cordages. Riza s'était occupée d'assommer l'Ishbal avec un gros caillou. Elle et Maes ligotèrent l'Ishbal, puis repartirent vers le tunnel créé par Al. Les homonculus attendirent à la sortie. Maes conduisit rapidement le prisonnier à RushValley, y déposa Scar et appela des militaires. Ceci fait, il recommanda bien de maintenir l'Ishbal aussi inconscient que possible.

« Sinon, faites-lui une coupure sur son tatouage. Ca court-circuitera son alchimie.» conseilla-t-il avant de repartir.

Le policier hocha la tête, et le salua de manière réglementaire. De son côté, Sâatha se demanda ce que fabriquait son associé. Elle patienta un instant de plus.

« Bon, tant pis pour lui. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour obtenir ce que je veux.» dit-elle.

Le démon se transforma ensuite en cobra doré. De cette manière elle avancerait plus vite. Depuis les airs, Envy ne perdait pas sa trace. Il informa Hughes qu'il devrait accélérer.

« Heureusement que j'ai fait le plein à RushValley et que j'ai en plus acheté quelques jerricanes.» dit-il en enfonçant l'accélérateur.

« Ne vous rapprochez pas trop, les serpents sentent les vibrations du sol.» préconisa Riza.

« Entendu. Mais je lui aurais bien roulé dessus. »

Ils roulèrent toute la journée. Ed était bien content de ne plus avoir ses membres de métal : il serait en train de cuire autrement. Le soleil déclinait, et Sâatha ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

* * *

« Je peux prendre le volant si vous le souhaitez. » proposa Riza.

« Je veux bien. Je dormirais un peu.» sourit Maes.

Il stoppa le véhicule le temps de faire l'échange. Après s'être installé, le lieutenant-colonel s'endormit. Derrière, les frères Elric étaient sur le point de faire de même. Quelques heures plus tard, Envy revint auprès de Riza, qui sursauta.

« Elle s'est arrêtée. » annonça l'homonculus.

La militaire arrêta donc son véhicule. Puis elle se tourna vers Envy qui retrouvait forme humaine.

« Aurait-elle trouvé quelque chose ? » s'interrogea la blonde à voix haute.

« Pas eu le temps de vérifier. » fit l'homonculus.

Riza serait bien allée voir, mais dans le noir ça ne servirait à rien.

« Envy, il faudrait que tu la surveille. Qu'elle ne reparte pas sans qu'on le sache.» dit Riza.

L'androgyne arbora une grimace dégoûtée. On ne le prendrait pas un peu pour un esclave, des fois ?

« Je l'ai suivie toute la journée, c'est suffisant.» répliqua-t-il.

Hawkeye descendit se dégourdir les jambes, et s'étira.

« Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas non plus dans ton intérêt qu'elle nous sème. Si je pouvais y voir dans le noir, j'irais moi-même.» répliqua la blonde.

Elle regarda en direction de l'endroit où Sâatha s'était arrêtée, hors de vue.

« Elle paraît s'être endormie J'irais voir de temps à autre si elle est toujours là. » finit par dire l'homonculus.

Il grimpa sur le capot, et alla s'allonger sur le toit. Fatiguée par le trajet, Riza se dirigea vers l'arrière du fourgon. Elle déplia un sac et se coucha. Pour le moment, le colonel était sauf. C'était déjà ça. Elle soupira doucement. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, la jeune femme sombra vite dans le sommeil. Ce fut Envy qui la réveilla le lendemain, et pas qu'elle :

« Debout là-dedans ! L'autre s'est remise en route. »

Riza descendit du camion, pendant qu'Ed jurait contre l'homonculus.

« Il est très tôt … le soleil vient juste de se lever. » commenta Riza.

« C'est ce qu'elle attendait. Elle n'a pas dormi contrairement à ce que je croyais. Elle a bougé dès que le soleil s'est pointé.» raconta l'adolescent.

« Tu as vu où elle est allé ? »

« Mais bien sûr enfin ! Il y a une espèce de cité déserte de l'autre côté d'une dune. Sâatha y est entrée. Elle cherchait quelque chose. Et quand elle a vu que ça n'y était pas, elle était furieuse.» lâcha Envy en croisant les bras.

« Bien, on va se remettre en route. » décida Riza.

Maes s'était réveillé lui aussi. Il passa côté conducteur, pendant qu'Hawkeye lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé. Alphonse fit passer des sandwiches pour le petit-déjeuner. Lust avait emporté une bourse de pierres rouges. Tout en mangeant, Riza consultait une carte.

* * *

« On dirait qu'on va vers Lior. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Ah ? Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien y avoir là-bas. Et ce qu'il y avait aussi dans cette citée abandonnée. Envy a dit qu'il avait vu des peintures anciennes. Mais que c'était comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu là.» dit Hughes.

En effet, aucun objet ne se trouvait dans les rues. Pas de moyen de transport, pas de boutiques, rien qui dénote une présence humaine. Une étrange cité en somme.

Qu'y avait donc trouvé Roy ?

Sâatha filait toujours à bonne vitesse, sentant la trace que le Junitsu laissait. Le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'est que ce gibier lui donnait du fil à retordre. Elle était sûre qu'un membre du clan Sauren l'accompagnait. Ce qui posait un autre problème : cette personne aurait sûrement de quoi l'empêcher d'approcher sa proie. A moins d'agir par surprise.

« _Il va falloir que je me débarrasse de ce maudit clan une fois pour toutes. Tant qu'ils sont en vie je cours le risque de tout perdre. Je m'occuperais d'eux dès que j'aurais réglé ma petite affaire._» songea le démon.

Pendant que Sâatha élaborait de sombres projets, Roy et Aiyana se reposaient un peu à Lior, renouvelaient leur eau et provisions. Mustang s'interrogeait sur le moment où il aurait des nouvelles du serpent Ishbal. Pour l'instant, il avait de l'avance. Appuyé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, il soupira en regardant passer la foule. Cet arrêt leur avait fait du bien. Ils avaient pu dormir dans un lit, se doucher, bien manger et reposer leurs montures. Ai revint à ce moment-là des courses. Par souci d'économie, ils avaient pris une chambre double.

« Voilà, j'ai trouvé les boîtes. Et toi tu as l'eau ?» dit-elle en déposant un sac.

« Oui, cinq litres. »

« Alors nous sommes prêts à partir. »

Roy approuva vivement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver les reliques pour se délivrer du démon. Il ne se sentirait tranquille que lorsqu'il les aurait avec lui.

Il suivit Ai, régla la note d'hôtel et l'aida à charger les sacs sur les chameaux. Voir ces animaux défiler dans la ville n'étonna personne. Souvent les marchandises de certains commerçants arrivaient par caravane de chameaux. Cela restait le meilleur moyen pour traverser le désert. Peu de voitures supportaient le sable. Ils traversèrent donc la cité de Lior, pour se retrouver à nouveau sous le soleil de plomb du désert.

« Je me demande si je parviendrais un jour à m'habituer à ce genre de traversées. » lança Roy.

« Si tu en fais régulièrement … mais j'imagine qu'un colonel a mieux à faire que de crapahuter dans le désert.» répondit Ai.

« Oui, quelque chose d'infiniment plus pénible. »

Roy repensait à Riza. Sa disparition devait lui causer bien du souci. Peut-être même qu'elle le recherchait. Le brun en était content, mais d'un côté il ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve avant qu'il se soit débarrassé de Sâatha. Plus question d'assister à d'autres massacres. Si jamais elle s'en prenait à Riza … Roy en sentit des sueurs froides. Il ignorait que Sâatha ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Du moins, il lui était interdit de la tuer elle ou Maes.

Riza manquait au colonel. Il était tellement habitué à l'avoir à ses côtés, à quelques pas derrière lorsqu'il se déplaçait, que le vide de son absence lui paraissait glacial. C'était comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même.

« _Mieux vaut pour sa sécurité qu'elle ne soit pas là. Je ne supporterais pas que Sâatha la blesse._» pensa-t-il.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia la chaleur brûlante du désert. Il n'aurait même pas remarqué qu'Aiyana se fût arrêtée si elle ne lui avait pas dit.

* * *

« Eh bien, quand tu es lancé rien ne t'arrête !» lança-t-elle amusée.

« Euh oui brrhm ! Nous y sommes ?» fit Roy en stoppant son chameau.

« La dune là-bas. Elle cache une porte. Derrière la porte une crypte et dans la crypte … »

« Il y a de la pierre je parie. » coupa Roy.

« Fuuuiiii ! Là tu m'épates. Comment peux-tu bien le savoir ?» ironisa Aiyana.

« Ca sert d'être dans l'armée que veux-tu. Bon, j'imagine que le bracelet et dedans. Et qu'il y a sûrement des pièges.» répondit-il.

« C'est aussi ce que je crois. De toute manière on va très vite le savoir. »

La prêtresse descendit de son chameau, et l'amena par la bride près de la dune. Seul un petit travail de déblayage leur permettrait de trouver la porte. Roy et Ai plongèrent les mains dans le sable chaud, après les avoir recouvertes de tissu pour ne pas se brûler.


	6. La relique sacrée

**Nos amis touchent à leur but, et la fic à la fin. Autrement dit avant-dernier chapitre. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ce volume.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Roy et Ai déblayaient depuis un bon moment, quand soudain leurs mains heurtèrent quelque chose. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, et évacuèrent le sable plus vite. Un bout de métal … le sable fut écarté, révélant une porte. L'entrée de la crypte abritant le Bracelet d'Ishbala.

« C'est ouvert.» dit Ai.

Elle avait poussé la porte, qui s'était entrouverte sans difficulté. La prêtresse la poussa complètement. L'intérieur était noir comme dans un four. La lumière du jour leur permis de voir des torches en bois suspendues de chaque côté. Roy passa le premier, et les alluma. Il en tendit ensuite une à Aiyana. Le couloir dans lequel ils évoluaient était étroit et bas de plafond. Après une longue marche dans la pénombre, le couloir s'élargit.

« Par où faut-il qu'on aille ?» questionna Roy.

La prêtresse Ishbale lui tendit sa torche, et vérifia dans le Livre du Monde Céleste. Une fois qu'elle fut à la page concernant le bracelet, le dessin le représentant s'illumina. Les contours du croquis brillèrent, et une petite lumière sortit du cœur du rubis. Comme une luciole, elle s'envola au-dessus du livre, puis partit tout droit.

« Suivons le guide ! » déclara Aiyana en rangeant le livre.

Nos amis rattrapèrent la lueur, qui les conduisait à travers un couloir. Plus large que le premier, il était par contre décoré. Plusieurs animaux étranges avaient été sculptés dans la roche, que Roy prit pour des chimères. L'alchimie paraissait avoir été utilisée dans ce lieu, mais pas pour le bien du peuple. Tout à coup, Ai se prit les pieds dans quelque chose. Roy la vit basculer en avant. Par réflexe il tendit le bras et la rattrapa. Juste à temps.

« Woh … merci Roy. » dit-elle.

Le sol s'était enfoncé pour laisser place à une série de grands pics acérés. Le mécanisme avait été déclenché par un câble tendu à ras du sol.

« Personne ne semble être venu ici depuis des années, et ce piège fonctionne encore. » remarqua le colonel en ramenant Ai.

« Je crois qu'on peut passer entre les pointes. Y'a de l'espace.» fit la prêtresse.

Elle posa un pied, et se mit de profil. Doucement, elle avança jusqu'à l'autre bord. Roy fit de même. Cette frayeur les incita à faire attention où ils posaient leurs pieds. Par chance, la lueur semblait les attendre. Il régnait dans un cet endroit un silence qui ne les rassurait guère. C'était calme, trop calme.

* * *

« Tiens tu entends, on dirait un gazouillement. » dit Roy.

Il pointa sa torche vers l'endroit où il entendait le son. Il distingua un petit corps par terre. Le colonel s'approcha.

« C'est un oisillon. Non attends … on dirait un faux.» annonça-t-il en s'accroupissant.

« Roy, on a pas le temps pour … » répondit Aiyana, plus loin derrière.

Elle fut interrompue par un crissement métallique. Une longue et large lame fendit l'air au-dessus de la tête de Roy. Ce dernier en sentit même le souffle. La lumière de sa torche vacilla. Mustang tourna lentement la tête. La lame était entrée dans un espace sur le mur.

« Hhhh … heureusement que je me suis baissé ! » lâcha-t-il.

En effet, il aurait été coupé en deux autrement. Tremblant à cette idée, il rejoignit Aiyana toujours baissé. Des fois que la lame repartirait dans l'autre sens … Il se releva une fois à côté de l'Ishbale.

« Cet endroit est bourré de pièges. » dit-elle.

« Vu ce qu'il contient on aurait pu s'en douter. Ce que je trouve bizarre c'est qu'après tout ce temps ils soient opérationnels. On pourrait penser qu'à force de ne pas marcher le mécanisme serait faussé, ou que les lames auraient rouillé.» ajouta Mustang.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un les entretient ? » questionna Aiyana.

« C'est possible. Rien ne nous dit que nous sommes les seuls à connaître cet endroit. Après tout il y avait bien des pilleurs à Nep-sher.»

Ils devaient poursuivre leur route. Sachant qu'ils devaient passer à l'endroit où Roy avait failli se faire raccourcir, ils prirent la sage résolution de marcher accroupis. La lame revint doucement à son point de départ, prête à jaillir et à répandre le sang. Roy s'éloigna assez rapidement. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il ne se passa rien. La luciole les avait conduit à un escalier. Le colonel étant devant, il fut le premier à poser un pied. Les marches descendaient en colimaçon.

« Clic ! »

Roy et Aiyana s'immobilisèrent aussitôt. Les marches derrière eux disparurent, pour laisser place à un long toboggan. Un roulement se fit entendre.

« COURS ! » s'écria Aiyana.

Mustang ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se mit à dévaler les escaliers. Le roulement se rapprochait. En bas des escaliers Roy sauta et se mit à courir. Il risqua un œil par-dessus son épaule. Un énorme globe de pierre leur fonçait dessus. Leur seule chance était d'atteindre l'arche devant eux. Elle leur paraissait lointaine, et la boule se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« PLONGE ! » cria Roy.

Il se jeta à plat ventre au même moment. La pierre s'arrêta dans un bruit fracassant. Ai se retourna.

* * *

« Que de manières pour un bracelet ! » s'exclama Roy en se redressant.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bracelet. La question que je me pose, hormis dans quel état on va être, c'est comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ?» répondit Aiyana.

La sphère pierreuse bouchait enfin le seul chemin qu'ils connaissaient.

« Je la ferais exploser plus tard » répondit Mustang.

Cela dit, il se releva, frotta ses mains et ses habits. Une fois encore ils l'avaient échappée belle. Pourvu que ça dure. Ai ramassa les torches, et rendit la sienne au militaire. Tout en marchant, chacun se demanda ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus. En conséquence, ils balayaient l'espace de leur torche, cherchant à repérer un éventuel piège. Roy s'était dit que trouver cette relique ne serait pas facile, mais pas à ce point.

« _La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si jamais Sâatha s'aventure ici, elle aura autant de difficultés que nous._ » pensa-t-il.

Le démon serait retardé par les pièges, ce qui le rassura. Soudain, Ai lui fit remarquer de la lumière au loin. Nos amis arrivèrent dans une grande salle richement décorée. Les murs étaient recouverts de peintures représentant de curieux animaux en pleine activité. Sur le mur à leur droite, trois espèces de biches marchant debout, de très petite taille, étaient représentées alignées et portant une coupe, un panier de fruits et une amphore.

Des coupes enflammées, posées sur des tréteaux éclairaient l'endroit. Des tentures rouges étaient disposées ça et là. Le colonel fut conforté dans son idée que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, vivait dans cette crypte. Après être restés un moment à observer la salle, Roy et Ai s'avancèrent. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, un poteau de bois descendit du plafond et les assomma.

* * *

« Hmmm … » gémit Roy.

« Tiens il se réveille. » fit une petite voix enfantine.

Le colonel ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa. Son regard tomba sur trois créatures qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vues.

« Bien dormi ? » lança l'une d'elle, une petite femelle.

« Q … qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?» demanda Mustang.

Les trois créatures sourirent. De très petite taille, une cinquantaine de centimètres environ, couleur marron comme la robe des chevaux, elles ressemblaient à des biches. Deux d'entre elles arboraient des cornes et un pagne en cuir, tandis que l'autre avait une bande de cuir autour du buste et un petit pagne. Tous trois avaient des bracelets en or autour des biceps, un collier pour ce qui devait être une femelle, et un poignard accroché à la ceinture pour les mâles.

« Je suis Tasharan. » fit l'un des mâles, qui avait les yeux bleus.

« Moi c'est Tashrin. » annonça le second aux yeux verts.

« Et moi Tasharina. Il manque une, mais en gros nous sommes les Undwaï.» termina la femelle.

Ses yeux à elle étaient dorés. Elle sauta sur le lit où Roy avait été déposé, et prit un raisin dans une corbeille de fruits disposée sur une table de chevet.

« Tu es dans une chambre au fait. Nous t'avons mis là en attendant ton réveil, et t'avons habillé pour Nadjatep.» annonça Tasharan en croisant les bras.

Roy se regarda. Il portait désormais un pagne en lin blanc, avec une ceinture d'or. Les Undwaï lui avait également mis des bracelets aux poignets et aux biceps. Il se releva et s'assit.

« Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et où est passée la femme qui m'accompagnait ?» demanda-t-il.

« Nous rien. C'est à Nadjatep, la gazelle du désert, que tu es destiné. Quant à ton amie, nous l'avons jetée aux griffons.» répondit Tashrin, qui s'accouda au lit.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient tué Aiyana ?! Non une minute : c'était quoi un griffon ?

« Je ne comprends rien à votre histoire. Qui est Nadjatep et que me veut-elle ?» reprit le colonel.

« Nadjatep est une Undwaï, c'est la maîtresse de ces lieux et une puissante magicienne. Et ce qu'elle veut, c'est un compagnon. Voilà des siècles que personne n'est venu jusqu'ici. En tout cas tu lui plairas certainement.» répondit Tasharina en plissant les yeux.

« Navré, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la rencontrer. Je suis venu ici chercher une relique. Le Bracelet d'Ishbala vous connaissez ?» répondit Roy en se levant.

« Bien sûr. Cependant tu n'as pas le choix, Nadjatep arrive.» répondit Tashrin.

Ses yeux verts regardaient sur sa gauche. Derrière, Roy vit apparaître une paire de pupilles rouges. Puis ce fut une silhouette féminine qui se dessina. Une gazelle avec une morphologie humaine pénétra dans la pièce. Elle portait un haut blanc à manches courtes et laissant le ventre libre, et une longue jupe fendue sur le côté gauche. Elle portait des bijoux en or, et avait une longue chevelure marron, retenue par un diadème. Nadjatep approcha de Roy. Elle faisait la même taille que lui.

« Sois le bienvenu étranger. Je me nomme Nadjatep ainsi qu'ont dû te le dire les trois petits. Voilà un humain bien séduisant.» dit-elle.

« Où est Aiyana ? On m'a dit qu'elle avait été jetée à des griffous.» répondit Roy.

« Les griffons se sont régalés de ton amie. Quel est ton nom ?» répondit Nadjatep.

« Vous l'avez tuée ? Mais pour quelle raison ?» s'exclama Mustang.

« Elle n'était d'aucune utilité. Contrairement à toi. Réponds à ma question : comment t'appelle-tu ?» répondit la gazelle en lui caressant la joue.

Roy donna une tape dans le poignet, pour écarter la main de l'Undwaï.

« Hmm, tu ne me résistera pas longtemps. Emmenez-le !» fit la gazelle.

Les deux petits mâles firent chuter le brun, pendant que Tasharina le ligotait avec une corde sortie d'il ne savait où. Les Undwaï le soulevèrent ensuite, et l'emportèrent à la suite de Nadjatep. Roy se débattait, mais les créatures le maintenaient bien.

* * *

Autre part dans la crypte, Aiyana frottait ses poignets. Autour d'elle, des traces fumantes. Elle s'était réveillée dans une sorte d'arène, attachée par des chaînes aux poignets. Des grilles de part et d'autres s'étaient ouvertes, révélant des créatures terrifiantes. Très grandes, avec une tête d'aigle et la moitié d'un corps de lion, elles avaient envahi l'arène. Ai avaient vite compris qu'elles étaient affamées.

La jeune prêtresse avait tenté de se libérer, en vain. Alors qu'un griffon se jetait sur elle, le Livre du Monde Céleste était intervenu.

Une lumière bleue aveuglante avait jailli du sac contenant l'ouvrage. Les griffons avaient été calcinés, et Ai libérée de ses chaînes. Elle remercia sa déesse pour cette aide précieuse. La petite lumière qui les avait guidé réapparut devant l'Ishbale. Après l'avoir regardé un instant, Aiyana lança étonnamment :

« Tu pourrais me conduire à Roy ? »

La lueur partit aussitôt. Ai se lança après elle, surprise mais ravie que cela aie marché. Elle remonta un étage, et tourna dans les couloirs en suivant son petit guide. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle arriva à l'entrée d'une salle. La pièce servait probablement pour un culte, à en juger par l'autel qui s'y trouvait. Aiyana vit surtout que Roy se trouvait dessus, devant une gazelle à l'allure humaine. Ensuite, les trois autres Undwaï lui tournaient le dos. La gazelle était en pleine incantation.

Nadjatep avait l'intention de changer Mustang en animal, du même type qu'elle. Ai chercha comment venir en aide au soldat. Apercevant soudain une corde, elle la suivit du regard. Elle servait à maintenir un lustre au-dessus de l'autel. La prêtresse alla jusqu'au crochet qui retenait la corde, et la défit. Le lustre chuta, tombant sur Nadjatep qu'il assomma.

« Oh ! La prêtresse Ishbale a survécu !» fit Tasharina.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, démons ! » s'exclama Ai.

Elle s'empara d'une lance au mur. Tasharan et Tashrin se ruèrent sur elle. Aiyana balaya le premier, et fut assaillie par le second.

« Tasharina aide moi ! » s'exclama l'Undwaï.

La concernée arriva en courant. Fort heureusement pour Ai, elle fut arrêtée par Roy. Ce dernier venait juste de se remettre du début de sortilège lancé par Nadjatep. Aiyana parvint à se débarrasser de Tashrin qu'elle envoya bouler. Les deux humains se sauvèrent, poursuivis par les Undwaï.

« Si j'avais mes gants je pourrais nous en débarrasser vite fait ! » fit Mustang.

« Essayons de les récupérer. » répondit Ai.

Ils obliquèrent dans un couloir, et arrivèrent là où Roy avait été conduit et habillé. Le colonel se mit à fouiller la pièce, renversant les tiroirs des petits meubles de bois.

« Je les ai ! Et mes habits. »

« Les voilà ! » s'exclama Ai.

Roy enfila un gant, puis claqua des doigts. L'étincelle produite enfla, et explosa au niveau du plafond. Les pierres tombèrent sur les Undwaï. Nos amis n'eurent plus qu'à enjamber les gravats.

* * *

« Ils sont coriaces ceux-là ! » fit Tasharan en se libérant.

« Nous les rattraperons. On connaît mieux cet endroit qu'eux. Prenons un raccourci.» fit Tasharina.

Elle appuya une pierre, qui ouvrit un pan du mur par lequel les trois petites créatures s'engouffrèrent. Pendant ce temps, la petite lueur était de nouveau aux côtés du colonel et de la prêtresse. Filant à vive allure, elle les conduisit dans une salle étroite. En plein milieu, sur un autel et en dessous d'une statue d'Ishbala, un coffre en bois sculpté. Ai s'approcha, et l'ouvrit.

« Le Bracelet d'Ishbala ! » dit-elle.

« Enfin. Allez, fichons le camp avant les brouteurs ne nous rattrapent.» dit Roy.

« Le coffre va nous ralentir. Prends le bracelet. »

Roy tendit la main, et le prit. Il le passa ensuite à son bras. L'alchimiste en profita pour se changer. Le bracelet fut caché sous les vêtements. Aiyana reposa le coffret. Tous deux repartirent ensuite en courant.

« Pas si vite les amis ! »

Tasharina venait de leur barrer la route, avec les deux autres. Ils sortirent leurs poignards, pendant que la femelle brandissait une lance à sa taille.

« Vous allez nous suivre gentiment. Pas de coup fourré et on ne vous fera rien.» fit Tasharan.

« La partie est finie. » ajouta Tashrin.

« Je ne crois pas. » fit une voix derrière les Undwaï.


	7. Démon contre démon

**Dernier chapitre de ce volume. Finalement j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre pour avoir le volume trois. Maintenant que j'ai eu le temps de le faire ...**

**Roy est populaire, on le sait. Mais là ça passe les bornes. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir avec ces deux démons qui veulent sa peau, et davantage ?**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

En voyant qui se tenait derrière les Undwaï, Roy pâlit. Sâatha … elle les avait finalement rattrapé. Les trois créatures firent volte-face, mais quand ils reconnurent leur visiteur, ils reculèrent. Ils la connaissaient, et savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille face au plus puissant démon Ishbal. Sâatha avança.

Au même instant, Nadjatep fit irruption dans le couloir, juste derrière Roy et Aiyana. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle découvrit Sâatha. Qu'est-ce que ce fléau venait faire ici ?

« Tiens, Nadjatep. C'est donc ici que tu t'es installée. Pfff, comment peux-tu supporter de vivre dans un endroit aussi minable ?» lança la femme serpent.

La gazelle serra les poings.

« Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène en ma demeure.» répondit-elle.

« Lui. » répondit Sâatha en désignant Mustang.

Le colonel s'était plaqué contre le mur. Coincé entre deux démons. La situation ne saurait être pire. Aiyana elle, suivait l'échange entre les créatures des enfers avec intérêt. Leur salut s'y trouvait certainement. Nadjatep tourna la tête vers le colonel.

« Il m'appartient déjà. » avertit la gazelle.

« Certainement pas. Ce petit humain porte ma marque, tu ne l'as donc pas remarqué ?» répliqua Sâatha.

Les Undwaï baissèrent leurs oreilles. Ils auraient pourtant dû voir le tatouage rouge sur la hanche lorsque Mustang avait été préparé. Nadjatep fusilla ses serviteurs du regard. Et ils le sentaient, aussi se mirent-ils à trembler. Sâatha elle, sourit avec sarcasme.

« Tu conçois donc qu'il me revient de droit. » reprit-elle.

« J'ai déjà commencé mon rituel. Cela annule ta priorité, car ma magie coule en lui. Cet humain est à moi. »

En réalité, du fait que l'incantation ait été interrompue, la magie n'était plus opérationnelle. Malheureusement pour Nadjatep, Sâatha le savait.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Si ton rituel avait été accompli il n'aurait plus forme humaine. Il a été interrompu, et ta magie n'a donc pas eu le temps de s'implanter. »

Le ton avait changé. Froid, sec, annonçant la tempête. Nadjatep déglutit. Sâatha était le démon le plus ancien de la mythologie Ishbale, et le plus fort. Pourtant la gazelle se refusait à céder du terrain. Elle avait trop attendu qu'un humain se présente pour renoncer maintenant. Former un couple était la garantie de refaire surface. En effet, tout comme Sâatha Nadjatep avait été confinée dans cette crypte.

« Assez bavardé. Je te conseille de vider les lieux toi et tes ânes.» lança Sâatha.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir venir chez moi et m'insulter à loisir sans que je ne dise rien. » siffla la gazelle.

Elle claqua des doigts, et fit apparaître un griffon. La bête gronda face à Sâatha, qui lui retourna un regard méprisant.

« Bien, si tu le prends comme ça. » dit-elle.

Ai serra la main de Roy, pour lui signaler qu'ils devaient en profiter. Mustang sembla comprendre le message. Nadjatep frappa dans ses mains, et les posa sur les murs à côté. Ils se mirent à onduler, puis tout devint flou comme si la crypte s'était mise à tourner très vite sur elle-même. Quand tout redevint clair, tous se trouvaient dans une arène. Le griffon se jeta au même instant sur Sâatha. Le démon ne bougea pas, et leva la main.

Une gerbe de feu jaillit, brûlant le griffon à la tête. L'animal dévia de sa trajectoire et s'effondra. Sâatha souffla sur sa main, comme si elle voulait chasser une quelconque fumée. Nadjatep leva les bras et les écarta. Plusieurs créatures monstrueuses, résultat de mélanges animaux, apparurent. Sâatha eut un sourire ironique. Les bêtes foncèrent sur elle. Le serpent en évita une première, creva les yeux de l'autre, ouvrit une gorge et en brûla une suivante, le tout avec une rapidité et une souplesse impressionnante.

« Maintenant. » fit Aiyana à mi-voix.

Elle et Roy s'éclipsèrent, passant inaperçus dans l'intensité du combat. Nadjatep se rendit compte que Sâatha venait vers elle. Elle fit apparaître d'autres créatures pour la stopper. Mais le serpent allait de l'une à l'autre en leur infligeant des blessures souvent mortelles. Dans une dernière tentative, la gazelle fit apparaître un serpent gigantesque. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Sâatha marqua un court temps d'arrêt, juste pour esquiver.

Elle se changea ensuite en cobra doré. Les deux reptiles sifflèrent, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'affrontèrent dans un concert de crissements, de coup de queue et de morsure. Le bruit en était terrible. Gare à qui se trouvait à proximité. Après de longues et interminables minutes, Sâatha finit par s'enrouler autour de son adversaire. Serrant ses anneaux, elle l'immobilisa. Voyant son échec, Nadjatep quitta l'arène avec ses serviteurs.

Sâatha tua l'autre serpent en le mordant à a gorge. Les longs crochets arrachèrent la chair. La tête du vaincu tomba en arrière. Le cobra délaissa le cadavre, et observa l'arène. Nadjatep n'était plus là, et Roy non plus. Sâatha décida de poursuivre le colonel. Elle se glissa hors de l'arène.

* * *

« Là ! Ils sont là !» s'exclama Tashrin.

« Oh non pas encore eux ! » fit Roy.

Aiyana et lui n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie. Les Undwaï les avaient retrouvés. Nadjatep voulait absolument faire son rituel, afin que Sâatha n'aie plus aucun droit sur le brun. Les trois serviteurs de la gazelle s'élancèrent vers eux, pendant que la gazelle leur coupait toute retraite en faisant apparaître un mur devant eux. Roy leva une main, prêt à faire exploser le mur. Tasharan bondit. Ai retint sa respiration. Elle vit soudain l' Undwaï se faire happer par une gueule dorée.

Sâatha broya le petit corps, avant de le rejeter contre un mur. Elle siffla en direction des Undwaï.

« Il est à moi ! »

Ses yeux rouges lancèrent un rayon qui transperça Tasharina. Elle écrasa ensuite Tashrin sur le sol d'un coup de queue. Nadjatep prit la fuite, terrorisée.

« Vite vite avant qu'elle ne revienne ! » s'exclama Aiyana.

Le colonel avait créé une ouverture. Tous deux coururent de toute la vitesse dont ils étaient capables. Enfin, la porte de la crypte leur apparut. Hélas, pendant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur, une tempête de sable avait éclaté. Aiyana toussa. La visibilité était nulle. Elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Ils devaient impérativement quitter cet endroit.

« _Le livre. Il m'a aidé contre les griffons, il doit bien pouvoir vaincre une tempête de sable._» pensa-t-elle.

La prêtresse plongea la main dans le sac contenant l'antique ouvrage. Elle l'ouvrit et le présenta au sable. Le livre s'éclaira, et sa lumière créa un tunnel dans la tempête.

« Roy on y va ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le colonel la suivit dans le tunnel. Ils trouvèrent les chameaux, les enfourchèrent et partirent au galop. Le Livre du Monde Céleste leur ouvrait la voie. Bientôt, ils purent sortirent de la tempête.

« On a eu de la chance une fois de plus. Mais c'était juste.» commenta Ai.

« En effet. » dit Roy.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Sâatha le rattrape, mais quelque part il avait pensé que son avance sur le démon la tiendrait éloignée suffisamment longtemps. Bon, il avait le bracelet, c'était déjà ça. Les cavaliers maintinrent leurs chameaux à bonne allure. Il leur restait encore pas mal de route à faire, avant de pouvoir sceller Sâatha.

Dans la crypte, cette dernière avait fini par rattraper Nadjatep. Un combat mémorable l'avait opposée à la magicienne des sables. Mais toutes deux savaient qui l'emporterait. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché la gazelle de lutter avec acharnement, détruisant un pan entier de la crypte. Le démon Ishbal retira ses crochets du corps de Nadjatep. Il lui fallait sortir de là à présent.

Le serpent se servir de ses yeux pour pulvériser les pierres qui la bloquait. Elle glissa ensuite vers la sortie. Sa proie n'était plus dans la crypte, elle le sentait. Dehors la tempête faisait rage. Encore du retard. Elle ne pouvait qu'arrêter les tempêtes qu'elle avait elle-même provoquées. Toutefois, il lui était possible de se frayer un passage. Le démon reprit forme humaine. Puis tout comme le livre l'avait fait elle créa un tunnel, et avança dans la tempête.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les militaires, alchimistes et homonculus avaient dû s'arrêter. La tempête leur avait fait perdre la trace de Sâatha. Il leur fallait donc attendre que ça se calme. Le ciel redevint serein au bout de trois heures.

« Elle peut être partie dans n'importe quelle direction. La tempête a effacé ses traces.» fit Maes.

« Attendez je vois quelque chose. » annonça Riza qui scrutait les environs avec une longue vue.

L'entrée de la crypte venait en effet de lui apparaître. Le lieutenant indiqua le chemin à Hughes. Le fourgon s'arrêta devant l'entrée, tout le monde descendit.

« Il y a plusieurs empreintes. » remarqua Alphonse.

Trois paires plus exactement, qui indiquaient qu'au moins trois personnes étaient sorties de la crypte. Maes posa un genou à terre afin de les examiner.

« Les plus grandes doivent appartenir à Roy. Ensuite … il n'est pas tout seul. Sâatha est venue également.» annonça-t-il.

Riza compris donc que le colonel était encore en vie. Sâatha avait dû le rattraper mais il lui avait une nouvelle fois échappé. Elle félicita intérieurement son supérieur.

« Ca sent la mort là-dedans. » fit Envy, qui regardait la crypte.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » questionna Edward.

« Parce qu'il y a une odeur de sang. » fit Lust.

« Et c'est quelque chose que je connais bien.» ajouta Envy.

Sans vouloir effrayer les autres, bien sûr. Etonnés par la révélation, les soldat et alchimistes décidèrent de jeter un œil. Riza alla chercher des lampes tempêtes, qu'elle alluma. Le groupe d'humains entra dans la crypte. La première chose qu'ils virent après quelques instants de marche était le corps de Tasharan, appuyé contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » dit Edward.

« Aucune idée. Une chimère peut-être. Quoique ça m'a l'air particulièrement ancien par ici. En tout cas, il été tué par Sâatha.» déclara Maes.

« Ah bon ? A quoi vous le voyez ?» questionna Al.

Ce fut Riza qui lui répondit.

« Les deux grands trous sur tout l'abdomen. Des crochets de serpent. J'ai déjà vu ce démon sous sa forme de reptile. »

Le quatuor reprit sa marche. Plus loin gisait une autre de ces créatures, baignant dans son sang. Une petite femelle, qui elle avait des traces de brûlé autour de ses blessures. Encore après, un mâle comme le premier qu'ils avaient trouvé et qui était dans un pire état que les autres. Il avait été écrasé, et ses viscères s'étaient répandus. Al mit une main devant sa bouche.

Le groupe s'enfonça davantage dans la crypte, jusqu'à arriver à un éboulement de pierre. Cependant, un passage avait été créé au centre. En arrivant de l'autre côté, c'était le cadavre de Nadjatep qui les attendait.

* * *

« Celle-là est plus grande. Mais tuée de la même façon.» constata Hawkeye.

« Leur chef probablement. Je me demande si c'étaient des ennemis ou des alliés. En tout cas, je doute que ce soit une chimère.» intervint Edward.

« Ah ? » dit Hughes.

« Trop différente. Les chimères que j'ai rencontrées avaient un physique humain. Celles de Tucker étaient l'inverse : entièrement animales. Aucune n'avait cette morphologie. Et la fabrication de chimères est une technique récente. Cette créature-là m'a l'air plus ancienne.» expliqua le blond.

« Edward a raison. Je dirais que c'est le même genre que Sâatha.» approuva Riza.

« J'ignore ce que Roy est venu chercher ici. Espérons qu'il l'a trouvé.» conclut Maes.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir ici. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé le corps du colonel, ni un tas de sable avec un pièce en or. C'était là tout ce dont ils voulaient s'assurer. Les humains rejoignirent donc les homonculus qui patientaient dehors. Envy tapait du pied, signe de son impatience. Edward lui lança un regard acerbe. Naturellement, l'adolescent centenaire fut prompt à lui répondre.

« T'as un problème le rasibus ? »

« Ouais : ton existence ! Et qui t'appelle micro grain de sable, tas de lianes ?» riposta le concerné.

« Ne commencez pas tous les deux ! Je vous préviens que je n'hésiterais pas à vous tirer tous les deux dessus, et même si vous ne craignez pas les balles Envy !» s'exclama Riza.

Edward ne pouvant en dire autant, il fut forcé de se taire.

« Ca ma grande je te le déconseille. Je me verrais forcée de t'épingler autrement.» avertit Lust en sortant ses ongles.

Envy esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre sa défense, mais il appréciait qu'un des siens soit de son côté.

« Dites tous ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est censé coopérer ! Si vous vous crêpez le chignon sans arrêt on est pas rentrés ! On a tous hâte que cette histoire se termine, alors mettons nos différents de côté cinq minutes.» lança Hughes, qui commençait lui aussi en avoir ras les lunettes.

Sur ce, il remonta dans le fourgon. Riza ôta sa main de la crosse de son pistolet, et passa côté passager. Le reste monta à l'arrière, à distance les uns des autres. Hughes prit la direction vers laquelle les empreintes allaient. Ce n'était déjà pas facile ce voyage, mais si en plus il y avait des disputes pour trois fois rien, ça devenait vite intenable. Au bout d'une demi-heure cependant, les traces furent de nouveau visibles. Des traces de chameau, et de sandales.

« _J'ai vu juste, Roy n'est pas tout seul : un membre du clan Sauren doit l'accompagner. Voilà qui est plutôt rassurant._» pensa Maes.

Ils recherchaient donc de quoi sceller le démon, tant mieux. Mustang semblait avoir de l'avance sur Sâatha. Ce qui laisser présager qu'il réunirait ce qu'il fallait avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus. Et ses amis et subordonnée seraient là, pour veiller à ce que tout se déroule bien au moment d'enfermer ce fléau Ishbal.


End file.
